Vulcan and Human Keepsake
by Theresa471
Summary: Five years after Commander Tucker was returned through the Guardian of forever, Starfleet intelligence thinks their might be a problem. Even though things have changed with the lives of Trip, Tucker and Captain Archer resuming their lives. SEQUEL TO Memories of the Vulcan heart.
1. Chapter 1

Vulcan and Human keep sake

Chapter One

Trip walked into his daughter's room making sure that his five year old daughter Elizabeth was fine. T'pol had complained after they had gotten back from visiting Trip's parents on Earth was taxing for the young daughter. She had been very anxious to visit them for the past few weeks after T'pol and Trip had advise Elizabeth about the two day trip.

Both Trip and T'Pol working for Starfleet and the Vulcan teaching embassy in San Francisco were given a few days off as part of the Summer schedule. Charles Tucker was very much pleased to have the few days off after hearing that his parents were coming to San Francisco.

Elizabeth was relaxed with her human/Vulcan features with the full moon outside the apartment complex illuminating the bedroom on the second level of their apartment complex. Starfleet and Vulcan had given it to them as part of the deal with Commander Tucker taking over the engineering department of Starfleet academy after spending a number of years on the Enterprise.

Even though it was mostly a blur for Trip after T' Pol had explained about her famous trip through the Guardian of forever to save his life arriving in time to bring him back. It was somewhat of a complete shock to him trying to understand in what she had done changing the timeline for the both of them, along with saving Elizabeth in the process.

There were just too many complications for anyone including Captain Jonathan Archer to understand what exactly happened with T' Pol using the Guardian of forever having been kept a secret by Starfleet command and other agencies.

Here was Trip standing over his daughter peacefully asleep in her double bed with the guards up on both sides to keep her from falling out and hurting herself. Seeing that the blue cotton blanket was partially off her, he decided to bring it up further so that she doesn't get cold throughout the night.

Afterwards Trip turned to leave the bedroom closing the door partially. Afterwards he headed to check on his wife T' Pol mediating as part of her relaxation freedom for a Vulcan. Commander Charles Tucker was going to join her on the floor of the library chanting Vulcan hymns that he's not able to understand. It's a comfort for T'Pol to have her husband sitting in front of her able to bond with her as a one being for the past ten plus years.

Ever since he's was able to be saved by her and the Guardian of forever. He's been able at times to feel at peace with himself and his entire life. It has been a long time since his own sister Elizabeth was killed in Florida, and T' Pol with her Mother's dying as well. She has come to terms with the realization that she had missed her a great deal having told Captain Archer at the Charter signing and his speech.

Moving into position. Charles Tucker felt at peace even though he was tired after pushing himself with his students and the up and coming graduation. He wanted all of the 100 that was going to graduate to excel in whatever they plan on doing with the rest of their lives. T' Pol felt his presence as she takes his hands into hers feeling the essence of his own being and the bond they have together.

Talking through the bond. "Is she alright Trip?" T'pol always had been worried about their daughter Elizabeth ever since the doctor was able to clear of the problems with her immune system on board the Enterprise, they had almost lost her at that particular time.

"She's fine. Elizabeth is five years old, she is no doubt at a age that will drive you crazy with her altitude. Otherwise nothing to complain about. Thank god the good doctor was able to figure out the issues before she almost dying on us." Tucker choked on his words having a single tear falling down his face. While T'pol with a tender touch removed it with a finger to continue on with the mediating for another ten minutes relaxing herself and Trip leaving a smirk on his face for which she hated the most about this man.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

San Francisco bay Apartment complex

Captain Jonathan Archer of a small freighter called the KEEPSAKE. He was offered the freighter since he was done with exploring for the better of five years. He had asked for Travis, Malcolm and a few others from the Enterprise to serve with him with orders from Admiral Roberts now in charge of StarFleet and the United Federation alliance.

Lately he's been thinking a great deal about his former engineer Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker and his science officer T' Pol. However He was glad that they were able to find each other again.

Archer was coming out of the shower when his wife Suzanne caught him by surprise. They had been married for three years after fighting the urge of the attraction between each other. Even though it wasn't easy for him after being an bachelor for the longest time.

"Tell me John, what are you worried about this time? You know the Keepsake is fine, as with your crew with this brief shoreleave. Admiral Roberts had stated that to you three days ago." She said with worry on her face...

"I am not supposed to tell you this having to be classified. I need you, Suzanne to keep this to yourself." He replied with taking a seat in the spacious living room.

"What is it sweetie?" She placed a hand touching his face gentle filled with a great deal of love for this man.

"He mention something about the Guardian of forever needing to send in a small vessel to check for any unwanted intruders in the area. Though Starfleet intelligence said that it's been quiet for the past five plus years with T'Pol being the last one to use the Guardian of forever." Jonathan exhaled still trying to cope with that fact of seeing Trip alive and well.

"John, I read the report. Remember I am part of that department before meeting you. I just hope that the Guardian hasn't been tampered with or else all of us would be in trouble and this includes Earth!" She exclaimed choking on her words to give her husband chills down his spine and entire body.


	2. Chapter 2

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Two

Out in the region of deep space sector for where the Guardian of Forever is located. A lone security vessel named the Loreal housing 52 humans from various Starfleet memberships. Captain Axle Prime of the planet Mars has been captain of the Loreal for the past five years. He was alone in his quarters on deck seven after serving a long shift on the bridge.

They had been ordered to this area of the region with Starfleet intelligence asking them to check on any type of vessel that is not supposed to be near this sector. Since the Guardian of Forever had been a complete secret to those on the need to know basics.

Captain Prime age 45 was laying down on his bunk when he felt the surge of power knocking his vessel around a bit. There was a communications from the bridge asking the captain to come with good reasons with another distortion power surge hitting them.

Getting dressed quickly as possible. He headed out of his quarters for the nearest turbolift to take him to the bridge with a flurry of activity from all six members and including a Vulcan Science Officer T' Lare 100 years old. He had served on a number of Starfleet vessels during his tenor. T' Lare picks up his head to show his concern etched on his Vulcan demeanor.

"What's happening T'Lare?" Captain Prime had to asked with another jolt knocking him and two others to the floor. While his First officer Franklin Masters helps the captain up from the floor without any damage to his head or overall his body.

"Captain, we have been hit with a time distortion of some time coming from the sector housing the highly classified Guardian of Forever. Sir, I can't conclude any further data as to why this is happening in the first place." T' Lare for the first time really surprised the captain and everyone else on the bridge.

"I suggest you try and make a guess Science officer before we hit the floor once more." He stated with annoyance in his tone.

"Affirmative Captain, I have checked the database and found that the Guardian of forever had been inactive for the past five years with the last time with a certain Vulcan science officer of the Enterprise to use the Guardian. There hasn't been any further information that had been released by Starfleet intelligence Captain. In order to find out about this, I assume Captain, you will need to call Starfleet Intelligence for further orders before we venture into the sector and be bombarded further with time distortions." T' Lare replied with his usual calmness as a Vulcan.

"Fine!" He turned to his female communications officer behind his chair. "Lt. Glass I suggest you try calling the Admiral of Starfleet Intelligence. I will be in my cabin for the duration. I suggest First Officer Masters to move away from this sector of space until we know what the hell is going on." He stated with turning to head for the turbolift flaring with anger building inside his stomach.. Doctor Reeves will be upset to find out that his usual patient has not been following orders to try and stay calm with each and every situation that comes up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth Starfleet Intelligence Time : 09.00 a.m. hrs

Admiral Imar Sierra walked into his office on the 122nd floor of Starfleet intelligence. Admiral Sierra had arrived a bit late coming from the tram in San Francisco. He was asked to come to his office due to recent activities in his department. He wasn't sure what exactly was happening with the sector that hosted the Guardian of Forever.

Only himself and a few others in Starfleet knew the exact location of the Guardian. He would hate to think that some non alliance member was trying to cause trouble with Starfleet and Earth. There hasn't been any trouble since the charter was signed with help from Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew of the Enterprise.

He needed to contact The Loreal and have them change their location to head for the Guardian of forever. Moving over to his communications center away from his desk. He put in the correct coded sequence in order to call the Loreal and hopefully the Captain.

Taking a moment or two with waiting for the connection to go through and looking at the time on his watch. "This is the Loreal, how may I help you, Admiral Sierra?" The communications officer Lt. Glass was pleasant even though sounding somewhat different.

"I need to speak with Captain Axle Prime as soon as possible. It a priority matter I need to discuss with the captain."

"One moment please while I connect the call to his terminal in his cabin." After she had done this, she turned to face the others on the bridge. "It looks like the Loreal will be changing course once more." She stated with placing the communications earpiece back in again.

88888888888888888888

"Are you serious Admiral? The Guardian of forever is a dangerous place to be at the moment. We are currently suffering with being hit by time distortions. I had the Loreal change position to avoid them for the time being." Captain Axle Prime was angry with needing to protect his crew and vessel from being destroyed.

"I am sorry Captain, I am ordering you and your crew to investigate the Guardian and find out why it's happening. I need you to ask the Guardian as to why all of a sudden with the distortions. Do I make myself clear with the order?" He said with his temper building further...

"Very well Admiral Sierra. I will send down a scouting party to the surface, I will be leading the team. While I keep my Vulcan science officer on the Loreal to keep us abreast of any further time distortions." He says with a lump in his throat.

"When will you be reaching the planet Captain Prime?" He asked with shifting his position in front of the communications terminal.

"One hour sir."

"Very well Axle. Good luck with finding all of the answers. Admiral Sierra signing off."

Captain Prime switched off the terminal turning around to get himself dressed to speak with his bridge crew while talking to his entire crew over the P.A. system. His anger was lessening slightly while dressing before heading for the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Three

Captain Axle Prime didn't know what to expect from his crew for when he tells them to change course for the Guardian of Forever and find out the cause. It seems to him that the turbolift was moving at a snail's pace for the moment until the doors open leaving him onto the bridge. Taking a deep breath and his nerve to begin talking. "I need all of your attention please. We have new orders from Starfleet Intelligence, we are to head back to the sector housing the Guardian of Forever and find out the cause of the time distortions. If we have to send a landing party to see who or what is on the surface. This includes asking the Guardian questions as to why it's happening." He said with hearing the silence for the moment.

"Did Starfleet Intelligence suggested as to who might be causing it Captain?" Vulcan science officer T' lare had to asked the question standing behind his station instead of sitting.

"None. It's our job to get it done, or Starfleet Intelligence will send someone else that might!" Captain Prime said with a slight hiss in his tone.

"Who?" First Officer Masters was curious with the question.

"Former Captain Jonathan Archer and his crew from the Enterprise. Since it was them and including Vulcan Science Officer T'Pol and engineer Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker. It was those two were the last five years ago having traveled in time changing the events. I will not discuss it here since it's mainly highly classified. I suggest we change course, As I said earlier I will lead with Communications officer Lt. Glass and four security officers."

Vulcan science officer T' Lare made an suggestion. "Sir, if I may come along, you're going to need a science officer in case we need to enter the Guardian."

Captain Prime had to think about it for a brief moment before answering T' Lare's request. "Very well you may join in on the landing party. I will be in my quarters resting. Please call me when we have arrive science officer T' Lare." He didn't hear a response with just a bow of his science officer understanding his order.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth It was late San Francisco apartment complex

Engineering specialist Charles Tucker was having a hard time sleeping tossing and turning in bed, while T'Pol was mediating in the other room after checking in on Elizabeth.

_**Dream sequence**_

Trip was running down the steps in engineering when there was an explosion from a phraser. They still didn't know who was there enemy at this time with the shields going down from the laser hits onto the hull plating. Tucker was screaming orders to his crew inside engineering with no help coming from Starfleet.

Captain Archer had Hoshi send off a distress signal, while the shields were breaking down. Captain John Archie was feeling the pain in his back everytime the Enterprise is hit. Pressing the comm button he needed an updated report from his engineering officer. However there was none coming at the moment.

Down in Engineering Trip was coughing from the bellowing of smoke, flames and possible radiation leakage. He didn't know the answer with being in pain with the Enterprise being knocked again. However this time a laser blast hit him fully into his chest. All he was able to see before last breath was a shadow of his enemy disappearing once again with some vortex taking him away to their own time.

_**"NOOO!"**_ Tucker cried out in bed jumping up quickly...It was a moment later when his wife T'Pol came running concerned with worry on her Vulcan features.

"What's wrong Trip?" She tries to hold on to him for some type of emotional support. "You need to lay back down again and sleep. Are you having nightmares?" She asked with helping him to lay down, though he had broke out in a sweat on his brow. This is when she ran into the bathroom to soak up a cloth to wipe down the sweat. "Trip, this wet and cold cloth will help with getting rid of the sweat on your brow." She stated with placing the cold cloth on his brow and his vitals slowing, along with his heart rate.

"Thanks." He had placed a slight smile on his face making T' Pol feeling better. "It was a dream for where I was killed in engineering. I still don't know why this is happening when I actually died being blown up in another event during our tenth year on board the Enterprise." He said calmly.

"Neither do I, Trip. It would seem that you're having flashbacks for when I had brought you back through the Guardian of Forever. It is the anniversary having to be five years since it happened. I suggest that it might not happen again once the anniversary passes."

"Let's hope so T'Pol." Changing the subject, I understand you checked on Elizabeth. Is she still asleep?" Tucker feeling better now as she removes the cloth.

"She is sleeping like a baby as you, humans say on occasion Trip. Any rate I am done mediating, I shall join you in bed to sleep for the rest of the night." She stated with a slight smirk showing up leading Trip to believe she had more than sleep on her mind for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Four

Captain Prime when he had arrived to his quarters. He was too hyped to try and rest for an hour once the Loreal arrived to the sector and the Guardian of Forever. There were no further time distortions once they were ordered to investigate from Starfleet Intelligence.

Changing his uniform into his landing party gear. His boots were in his closet since its been awhile since he had wore the black boots. Sitting on the edge of his bunk and placing on his boot with zest. Looking at the time, he needed to check in with Doctor Reeves to give him something for his nerves and his stomach.

Heading for the door and into the corridor taking the turbolift to level eight. The turbolift began to move quickly to his likely taking another few more seconds to reach his level. There was a great deal of traffic in the corridor with a number of the crew members coming out of sickbay for different reasons.

When he was walking into sickbay. Doctor Reeves a human doctor born in Kansas aged 56. He's been a doctor for internal medicine for different species and including for Vulcan. Doctor Reeves with his slightly grey hair and sideburns. He looked up from his computer clipboard checking out the captain. "Is there a problem Captain Prime besides the usual aches and pains?"

"No doubt you heard about the landing party mission? I need something Doc to calm my nerves. My stomach feels like an volcano erupting." He stated to have the older doctor chuckle slightly with his humor.

"You need to relax Axle, please come to my office. I will give you a metabolic injection that will help you greatly." The both of them moved to his office in the corner with sickbay all of a sudden quiet. "I would like to wish you, Captain good luck with the landing party. Maybe you and your group will be able to figure out the cause of the time distortions."

"Me to Doc!" He sits down onto the chair in order for the doctor to retrieve the syringe from the lock cabinet. Only himself and one other technician is allowed to enter into the cabinet. Taking out the syringe and medication to be plunged into the Captain's right arm and vein.

"Here we go Axle, you're going to feel better in a few minutes." Checking the syringe and amount in the needle, he grabbed his right arm and plunged the fluid into his vein.

Bending his arm up and down with slight pain. He was beginning to feel better with the fast acting fluid in his vein and system. "Thanks, I need to get to the transporter room for beam down." He replied with zest all of a sudden in his demeanor and expression on his face.

Reaching the transporter room on deck five. Everyone was waiting for Captain Axle Prime and including the Vulcan Science Officer T' Lare wearing a change of uniform as well standing straight with his phraser on his hip having been checked. Engineer Chad Allen age 25 standing behind the transporter control panel. Communications Officer Lt. Glass was ready and anxious since he's only been on maybe five landing parties.

"Do we have a clear spot to transport down to the planet?" Captain Prime asked his Vulcan science officer.

"Affirmative Captain. Engineer Allan has the coordinates to set us down some 1000 meters from the Guardian of forever." He stated to his captain on a need to know basics.

"Great! Let's get going everyone." While stepping up on the transporter pad, as with the others doing the same. Engineer Allan pulled down the levers to have them sparkle out of existence to have them reappear onto the strange surface of the planet.

_**All of a sudden...**_

The landing party was being fired from behind the formation of rocks from two sources of phraser fire. Captain Prime didn't know what was happening with seeing his Communications officer go down to the surface hit in the shoulder. He was able to fire back as with his Vulcan officer and security officers. Heading for protection trying to get a better angle to get at their attackers. T' Lare with an excellent eye was able to hit one killing whatever the race it was...

While two of the security officers made its way to an advantage point to get the other catching it off guard. Running over to the two aliens, they had no idea until T' Lare noticed it looked like Zoolanders with DNA that can change into any form like shift changers. "We know of this race Captain. Starfleet Intelligence will no doubt confirm the recent reports."

"But in the meantime T' Lare, I need to speak with the Guardian. Have those bodies beamed up to sickbay to have Doctor Reeves to an autopsy on them."

"Affirmative sir." He pulled out his communicator to speak to the bridge.

Captain Axle Prime with his heart racing headed for the Guardian of Forever standing 800 meters in front of him with a strange gaseous cloud emitting from it. Giving himself a moment with a deep before asking the question. "Guardian this is Captain Prime of the Earth vessel Loreal and Starfleet Intelligence. I need to ask the question."

"Ask your question in regard to any time period you're interested in?" The Guardian of Forever voice had boom out loud in front of him.

"Has any race with-in the past few days have used your time device to try and change history?" He asked with closing his eyes for a brief moment before waiting for the answer to his question.

"Yes. Two Zoolanders had enter into a time period five plus years into the past. I believe to be of the time when Captain John Archer of the Enterprise, along with his Chief Science officer T'Pol and Engineer Commander Charles Tucker were involved. Someone will need to go back and find the two Zoolanders and remove them before that particular time period with Engineer Tucker's return is changed once more."

"Will I and my crew be able to find them?" Captain Prime spoke with asking the question.

"No. Captain Archer, T'Pol and Engineer Tucker will need to do this journey and find the Zoolanders before it's too late..." The Guardian became silent afterwards...


	5. Chapter 5

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Five

The two Zoolander bodies were returned to the Loreal. Doctor Reeves and his team had been doing the autopsies on both trying to get an idea on what made them tick. He was able to get some answers for when it comes to their basic health. Captain Axle Prime was going to get an earful when he arrives with-in the next five minutes. He was down on the planet with the landing party trying to gather further information with the Guardian showing the humans the complete timeline with no changes made at this particular.

Captain Axle Prime shook his head when the Guardian had ended the visions through the portal. "Guardian are you able to tell us on whether anything has changed for when it comes to the Enterprise, Engineer Charles Tucker and Vulcan Science Officer T'Pol." He asked with the two security officers coming back from investigating the landscape.

"Only marginal differences Captain Prime, otherwise I believe the Zoolanders are trying to find a cure for themselves and join forces with another race. I don't know which race since it's not supposed to happen for two weeks is all I can tell you." The Guardian of Forever says with ending its conversation.

"Very well Guardian, I shall contact Starfleet Command and have them make contact with Captain Archer and the others to set up travel plans to begin their search to come here and figure out what exactly is going on."

The Guardian of Forever didn't bother to say anything further with Captain Axle Prime signaling the vessel to beam up his landing party on the surface. Afterwards he headed for his quarters to change before heading for sickbay. He ordered his communications officer Lt. Glass to contact Starfleet Command explaining the situation to them and contacting those involved.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Prime walked into sickbay to be greeted by Doctor Becker taking care of medical business. "I am sorry Captain, Doctor Reeves is currently finishing up his autopsies. Please wait in his office. I will let him know you're here and needing answers." He started to walk away to head for the autopsy bay across the ways.

It was ten minutes later when Doctor Reeves walked into his office looking somewhat exhausted having been standing on his feet working on the two bodies. "I could use a drink Captain, would you like to join in with a glass of Whiskey?" He asked with turning to face his captain for an answer.

"Sure why not!" He watched the doctor head over to a cabinet in the corner using his key to open it and with removing a bottle Kentucky Whiskey that was given to him from a friend during one of the recent stopovers. Removing two clear glasses, he's able to pour two generous amounts of the liquor heading him one of the glasses.

"Thanks Doc." He down the whiskey in one quick movement feeling the burning sensation in his throat and than lining of his stomach. "I could use another before I need to know what the hell is going on with those Zoolanders." He says with watching the doctor finished his quickly before pouring two more glasses for each other.

After a few moments of deadly silence. "I was really perplexed with the two bodies Captain. It would seem the Zoolanders are dying as to why they went back into time to look for a possible cure to save their race. Blood, chemistry and other organs show that a virus is destroying their immune system for them to change into different forms." He stated with taking the final sip of his second whiskey glass.

"However Doc, I wonder where Captain Archer and Science Officer T'Pol and Engineer Commander Tucker fits into the picture with these creatures?" Captain Axle Prime responded with the question placing a hand through his partially grey hair.

"Good question Axle! No doubt Starfleet Command or Intelligence might just know the answer. Is your Communications officer contacting them?" Doc asked with a serious expression on his face and

"Yes. Now if you will excuse me, please be sure to send me a complete report after placing them into the cooler?" As he gets up from his seat placing the glass now empty in front of him.

"I will sure to do so Captain, once I am able to get some sleep before falling down flat on my face." He quipped with his answer.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Earth San Francisco

It was very late with T'Pol and her husband Trip were asleep. When all of a sudden T'Pol started to have a strange Vulcan like dream or at least she thought someone was trying to call her for help. She was stepping in between the raindrops on some strange land mask overlooking the calm waters that looked like an ocean.

She couldn't believe that she was able to now walk on top of the water. While some voice began to speak to her.

_**"T'Pol, we need your help. Free us from our destruction and bring us back from the Guardian. Please help us now." The voice replied sounding from a long way.**_

_**"How am I supposed to help you, when I don't what is needed from me or others?" T'Pol had stopped her movement on the blue water trying to get her bearings.**_

_**"Please come and your husband Commander Tucker to bring us back. We are supposed to help the Zoolanders regain their lives with a compound in our bodies that will save their race and planet. I can't go into any further details until the both of you and another named Captain John Archer. He has met is before, however we were able to erase those memories. We can restore them to bring them to the surface and make him**_ _**understand in what we mean."**_

_**There were no further conversation. T'Pol woke quickly trying to get her bearings, as she turned to face her husband sound asleep breathing evenly. She needed to move and get out of the queen size bed to check on Elizabeth before deciding to mediate for maybe thirty minutes to calm herself down with the dream or vision.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Six

T'Pol standing at the door of her daughter's bedroom slightly ajar. She was able to hear her daughter moving around in the bed. It would seem she was awake, as she moved inside. "Elizabeth, why are you awake, little dove?" She called her on occasion with the nickname.

"Mommy, I woke up having a bad dream to scare me a little. Is daddy awake?" She asked her Vulcan mother with a strange expression on her face.

"Your father is still asleep Elizabeth. Come on we need to get you back to bed for another two hours and thirty minutes before the actual time. I would hate to have my daughter grumpy as a Earth bear." She stated to have the five year old chuckling slightly.

T'Pol sat down on the edge of the bed after pulling back up the blankets. "Little Dove can you tell me a little about the dream if possible?"

"Mommy, you were in the dream with you wearing the purple Vulcan robe walking over clear, blue water. I don't understand it mommy, but you heard a strange booming voice before it disappeared all together." Elizabeth said with her mother's eye brow raising in disbelief. In spite the fact it was her dream in the first place.

"I really don't know what to make of it Elizabeth." She lied to her own daughter. If ever her husband Charles Tucker the third ever finds out the truth, she won't be able to live it down. "Come on, you need to sleep as with myself. Your father is making up for lost time." She stated with Elizabeth not able to understand what her mother had said. Moving away from her daughter and bed with heading towards the bedroom door to keep it slightly opened turning down the light. Instantly Elizabeth feel asleep with the last thing she remembered was of her mother.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Starfleet Command main offices on the 120th floor

Admiral Sanders human aged 54 was voted in as the new Starfleet commander of Earth sector and San Francisco. He had a recent meeting with the Vulcan Ambassador on Earth having left for Vulcan for a few weeks.

When Admiral Sanders walked into the outer office. His secretary Sally Markson looked up from her computer terminal with a strange expression on her face. "Sir, there is a call for you from the Loreal. Captain Axle Prime said it's a priority matter in the sector of the Guardian of Forever. Code one has been issued with an attack from a race called the Zoolanders." She stated with a slight hiss in her throat.

"I never heard of them Sally. I have better get into my office and talk with Captain Prime. Please make sure to hold all of my calls until I am done."

"Aye, Admiral Sanders." She watched the grey hair Starfleet commander of Earth head into his office. Moving over to his terminal at his desk, he placed in the coded communications message to show up on his screen. Captain Axle Prime 's face shows up on the screen after being told his communications officer Lt. Glass advised him of the call from Earth. " Captain Prime, what the hell is going on with the Guardian of Forever?" He sounded off with his annoyance and temper building deep inside his gut.

"Sir, we were attacked by a shapechanger race called the Zoolanders from the Delta sector. My chief medical officer Doctor Reeves has advised me after doing the autopsies that the race is dying and had two sent two representatives back into time using the Guardian of Forever. The Guardian had mention that another race unknown is able to help them survive using an chemical that is used in their chemistry. However in order to retrieve them back will need to be Captain Archer of the KEEPSAKE and the following Engineer Charles Tucker and his wife Vulcan T'Pol having served on the Enterprise ten years."

"Why them Captain Prime?" He asked with drumming his nimble fingers on the desk being a nervous habit of his.

"All I know is the fact the Zoolanders had gone back to a possible time for when Commander Tucker has two possible deaths before T'Pol decided to save his life using the Guardian of Forever herself to bring him back having changed the timeline." Captain Prime said to have the Starfleet commander confused.

"I just don't get it Captain? Does this mean I will need to recall Captain Archer on Earth from his shoreleave and send orders for Engineer Tucker and T'Pol to join the KEEPSAKE as unofficial guests until they reach the sector. I will be sure to send a security detachment to help out the KEEPSAKE to make it in one piece to the classified sector. Captain Prime, you and your crew will stay in the sector until they arrive. You're to monitor any further time distortions or any vessels entering into orbit to use the Guardian. Use force if necessary Axle, do I make myself clear on the subject?"

"Of course I do Admiral Sanders. I will advise my crew we will be staying until the KEEPSAKE arrives. Transmission over and out." Captain Prime now was ready for anything now with his heartrate racing with the excitement of the mission continuing. Punching the intercom on his desk he asked his secretary to contact the following personnel as soon as possible to have them in his office sometime today.

"Right away Admiral Sanders." She went to work to try and contact the three from the original Enterprise years ago, and now with Captain Archer in charge of the KEEPSAKE freighter.


	7. Chapter 7

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Seven

Captain John Archer was relaxing with his wife Suzanne on the beach just outside their own condo in San Francisco. They had placed the small Communications terminal on the blanket, while the both of them were laying on the other cotton white blanket soaking in the sun after placing enough of suntan lotion to protect them from the rays.

Archer had his hand over his eyes forgetting to bring an umbrella, while Suzanne was chuckling slightly seeing her husband in distress. "What's the matter can't stand the sun?" She stated with a slight smirk laying on her side watching her husband of two years.

"It would seem to be extremely strong today, I just don't like getting burnt as a lobster." Archer snickered with his response, while his wife goes to throw some sand onto his stomach. It was at this time when they heard the communications terminal going off like a Christmas tree. "What the hell?" Archer cursed with moving up off the blanket to grab the communications device to answer it. "This is Captain Archer of the KEEPSAKE. How can I help you?"

"Captain Archer, we need you to come to Starfleet headquarters. Admiral Sanders needs to speak with you, it's a priority situation. Code Two, sir." She said having indiscreetly mentioning the Guardian of Forever using the code.

"I will be there with-in the hour. Archer, transmission over and out." He said with switching it off turning to face his wife.

"We need to head back to the Condo so that I can change and arranged to have transporter programed to send me over to Starfleet headquarters." He stated to Suzanne getting up to begin packing up their things with the beautiful day ending.

"What's going on John?" Suzanne was serious with asking the question.

"It has something to do with the Guardian of Forever. I suggest you don't mention any of this while waiting for me to get back." He responded with Suzanne pissed off...

"Oh, no you don't John. I am coming with you since I am your wife and part of your crew on the KEEPSAKE. It must be serious for the Admiral to be calling you this way?"

"It must be Suzanne, he used the code to have me think anything else." He placed on his white tee shirt before taking ten minutes to pack up everything.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

T'Pol was still trying to figure out why her husband and herself had to attend a special meeting with Admiral Sanders of Starfleet Command. Her husband Trip had arranged to have Elizabeth to stay with his parents having arrived in San Francisco beaming down from the orbital space commence station.

Charles Tucker and his wife Maureen were confused as to what exactly was going on to have his son and his Vulcan wife leave the apartment complex. "Did you see his face Maureen? I believe he was worried that he might not be coming back." He said with grave emotion with his voice standing next to his wife of forty plus years.

"I get the same impression with leaving Elizabeth behind making her feel at a lost. The poor little girl is so connected to her parents, I am afraid she is going to break emotionally whether they don't come back. Unless it's more then just a meeting at Starfleet Command?" Maureen exclaimed with her words moving into her husband's embrace looking so much like their son Trip.

Meanwhile sometime later STARFLEET COMMAND

Both Trip and T'Pol were sitting out into the hallway waiting for the meeting to begin. When they saw two familiar faces coming off the turbolift. "I just don't believe this T'Pol." Trip said with standing up from the grey bench just outside of Starfleet headquarters.

"Why are you two here as well?" Archer announced with Suzanne moving closer to Trip and T'Pol.

"We don't have a clue Captain. It must be serious the three of us from the old Enterprise?" Trip said in confusion.

"It is Trip involving the Guardian of Forever. Something must of happened to have Admiral Sanders to call us in for a special meeting?" He responded to have Trip shake his head.

"The last time we were involved with the Guardian was over five years ago. I do hope the Admiral has a good explanation to what the hell is going on?" Trip cursed feeling somewhat angry leaving his daughter Elizabeth with his parents.

"Let's hope so Trip. Shall we go inside and find out?" Archer asked in a serious tone and demeanor as Suzanne knew that her husband needed to know the answers to a mystery.

Walking through the double doors and the outer office. There was a young woman no doubt the secretary, she looked up from the computer to glaze at Captain Archer and the others. He introduce the group letting her know that Suzanne Archer is part of Archer's crew of the KEEPSAKE.

"I will let Admiral Sanders, you're all here for the debriefing." She said calmly with pushing a button on her communications terminal. "Sir, Captain Archer is here as with the others."

"Please have them come in, we need to get this over with." Admiral Sanders says with a slight cough needing some of his water that is waiting behind his desk in the silver pitcher.

"Very well sir, I will tell me." She switched off the terminal to face Captain Archer. "Admiral Sanders is waiting, please go on inside."

"Of course Ma' am!" Trip replied with Captain Archer giving his a look that Tucker knew really well from over the years as with T'Pol raised eyebrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Eight

"Please sit everyone, this is going to take time to explain why I have called the three of you here." Admiral Sanders said with pouring himself a glass of water, while he did the same with the others curious.

"What has happened Admiral?" Captain Archer needed to asked with his hands on his lap feeling nervous.

"The race Zoolanders a shape changer race was found attacking the Loreal, even though two of the Zoolanders were killed in the process. However we had found out through the Guardian that two other Zoolanders used the Guardian going back into time five plus years looking for a race that has the powers to save their population."

"Did the Guardian say which race might be involved Admiral?" Captain Archer noticed the expression on the Admiral's expression. Though T'Pol didn't need to know the answer.

"The Xindi, Admiral Sanders?" T'Pol said calmly sitting next to her husband Engineer Charles "Trip" Tucker. All of a sudden the both of them felt sick to their stomach at the mention of the Xindi.

"Correct! Captain Axle Prime when he talked with the Guardian, he indicated to me that the Zoolanders need them with some type of chemical that is inside their bodies will help them save their life forces. I don't understand either John."

"And what are we to do Admiral? Especially when you requested myself, Trip and T'Pol for this meeting." Captain Archer turned to face Trip and T'Pol for any type of response.

"I am afraid to say this John, The Guardian has insisted that the three of you head for the sector on your freighter Keepsake. It will take five days with the engineers from Starfleet are upgrading your warp drive, plus entering through a wormhole that will place you just outside the system." Admiral Sanders replied coldly with the information. "Captain, there is nothing you can do about it."

"And just what are we supposed to do Admiral?" Trip asked with grave concern in his demeanor.

"You and T'Pol with the Keepsake being short in personnel with this mission will serve as the engineer, while T'Pol will serve your Science officer to help with any issues that will arise. Once the three of you arrive on the planet, it will be your jobs to enter the Guardian to go back in time five years to find the Xindi."

"And just where will the Xindi are supposed to be sir?" Captain Archer exclaimed with shifting in his chair.

"On board the Enterprise, your ship John. I know this is rather confusing even by my standards. The Guardian once you find them and bring them back. The timeline will be restored for where they were never even on board."

"When are we supposed to be leaving Admiral Sanders?" Commander Tucker asked with his stomach up in arms with the situation of never coming back.

"Starfleet engineers are supposed to be done in 12 hours. All of you will have this much time to get your things ready for the trip. Do I make myself clear Captain Archer?" He responded with taking a large sip of his water on the desk.

"Certainly Admiral, however my crew will be curious as to what is going to happen along the way." He commented with the Admiral shaking his head.

"I am sorry to say John, your crew will be kept in the dark until after the mission is completed. All they will know is the fact The Keepsake is on a classified mission and that's it Captain. Now I suggest the three of you get out of here and get your personnel belongings together and beam up later to the vessel."

In unison..."Affirmative Admiral Sanders."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Trip's father Charles and his mother were confused with what was said to them. "Look Dad, I need you and mother to take care of Elizabeth until we get back from the mission. I just can't tell you the details since it's highly classified."

"If this is the case, we will take Elizabeth to stay in San Francisco since we have rented a condo near the beach. Your mother was tired and needed a change with the view. Having Elizabeth to stay with us will recharge our energies. My granddaughter will certainly will love it staying with us, even though she will be missing you and T'Pol?" His father said with heartfelt feeling.

"I know dad, I love Elizabeth a great deal as with T'Pol, she is the essence of our beings for five years. Prior we had to let go to try and conceive her with help from Doctor Phlox and the Vulcan healers until finally it happened." Trip had a single tear falling down to his cheek.

"Mother and I will certainly take care of Elizabeth while your gone."

8888888888

T'pol was sitting with her daughter Elizabeth trying to make her understand the situation. "Elizabeth, I can't tell you why we are leaving for awhile. I need you to behave and have your grandparents take good care of you. Please whatever you do Elizabeth, I need for you to understand your actions?"

"I will mommy. I will be missing you and daddy a great deal. However I promise to behave and act my age." She exclaimed to have her mother place a slight smile on her face while raising her eyebrow.

"I am glad Elizabeth, I do know your father is certainly going to be really worried about you while we are on the Keepsake."

"Daddy always worried about me and mommy." She exclaimed with the shake of her head.

"Affirmative Elizabeth. Now I need to finish packing before beaming up to the Keepsake." Elizabeth's mother began moving away from her.

"Mommy, I love you." She said with T'Pol turning to face her daughter.

"As do I, daughter! Now I have to pack and see what is going on with your father and grandparents."


	9. Chapter 9

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Nine

Captain John Archer and his communications officer Suzanne Moore beamed up from their condo after the meeting with Admiral Sanders. Showing up in the transporter room, he asked his first officer Lt. David Peterson on whether the crew of the freighter has started to beam up.

"Yes, sir they have. However I am afraid to say your Vulcan science officer T' Ling won't be able to make it back to Earth in time since he's on Vulcan. Engineer Emeril as well won't be able to arrive. I understand we are going to have replacements for this special classified mission." Lt. David Peterson has been on the KEEPSAKE ever since the command was given to Captain Archer at age 34 married with two boys ages 14 and 12.

"Commander Charles Tucker and Science officer T'Pol will be arriving soon on board the Keepsake. Please be sure to show them quarters since they are married. Plus they will working in the two positions since both crewmembers won't be arriving in time. What about the warp engines Lt. Peterson?"

Rubbing a hand through his brown hair out of being slightly nervous. "All set sir, the engineers have finished with the upgrades to have the engines move from warp four to warp six making it quicker to reach our destination." He stated even though he wasn't given the information as yet on the location.

"Well done Lt., I will be in my quarters changing. Porthous will need to be fed before we head out soon." Captain Archer calmly said with his favorite pet having him a long time. Porthous was beginning to slow down with his metabolic system. Doctor Phlox has mention to Archer a few times during the past three years.

"I will be sure to show Commander Tucker and T'Pol arrive once they beam up to the Keepsake." Lt. Peterson responded with getting ready to use the transporter once more hearing the communications from the orbital station.

"Excuse me, Lt. Peterson." Archer said with walking out of the transporter room to be greeted by one of his crew. Actually it was Doctor Phlox hearing that the Captain had beamed up. "Is there I can do for you, Doctor Phlox?" He exclaimed nervously with his shoulders.

"I need to check you out quickly before we head out to our destination. I don't wish to assume this mission is classified for a freighter?"

"Correct Doctor, however I will tell you on the way to sickbay. It needs to be a brief with the medical check. I have too much to do before we head out."

Walking into the turbo lift. Captain Archer stopped it asking the computer to halt it for a few moments. "What's going on Captain?" Phlox asked with grave concern.

"Do you remember the Guardian of Forever?" Archer said with a odd expression from his physician of many years.

"Of course I do Captain. I don't even want to think about the ramifications after the last time with T'Pol bringing Commander Tucker back after he was supposed to be staying dead after being killed." He hissed with a deep breath into his lungs.

"This time a race called The Zoolanders have gone back into time with the Guardian looking for the Xandi having a special chemical cell that can save them from extinction. Do you know of this race Doctor?"

"I have heard of them from rumors. Otherwise none of my people have seen them during their travels. What is it I will need to be doing Captain Archer?" He shifted inside the turbo lift while Captain Archer continued to talk.

"I really don't know Phlox, further information is supposed to be sent to me from Admiral Sanders, otherwise it's our job with the new warp upgrades to get us to the Guardian's location quicker to head on down to the planet and enter the time for which the Zoolanders had visited."

"How many years?" Phlox was curious in regard to when with the time frame.

"Five plus years is all I know at this particular time. I can't tell you anything else right now." He lied. While asking the computer to begin the turbo lift once again.

SICKBAY

Laying down on his back. Doctor Phlox giving the once over for his captain. He was running the scanner and computer making sure all was in order with his body.

Doctor Phlox had brought up all of his animals that he keeps as pets and any type of biological testings. Captain Archer heard one of the two bats he had placed in the cages on the other side of the counter.

Needing to talk since it's been a few weeks. "By the way Doc, how are your wives and five children?" He shifted on the biobed while letting the scanner does it job.

"Their fine Captain, wife number one is going to be having another child, and yes it's mine!" He stated to have the captain chuckle slightly with his answer. In regard to all five of the older children. They are all busy with their lives and job positions. I try to stay in contact with them every couple of weeks with communications."

"So how am I, Doc?" Archer asked again with needing to get back to his work and his dog housed in the cabin.

"Your fine Captain. There are no issues to discuss other then the fact you need more exercise with your weight has gone up five pounds." He said with a slight smirk and quiver of his face.

"I will see what I can do Doctor Phlox." While moving off the biobed to head for the main exit of sickbay.

He disappeared from the doctor's view. When he says the following..."In a pig's eye!" He went back to his work in sickbay, along with feeding his other animals other than the bats.


	10. Chapter 10

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Ten

Captain John Archer walked through the corridors getting reunited once again with his vessel The Keepsake. There was no one around at the moment with everyone either in their quarters, or at the different stations. After coming from sickbay and his chat with Dr. Phlox, he made it to his quarters to change. Porthous greeted him with a smooch to his face after Archer had lifted him up. The poor beagle was unable to jump up into his arms like years ago.

"Are you hungry?" He asked with putting down his beagle to open up a bag of his food filling the silver bowl halfway. While Porthous went to work on filling up his stomach before heading on over to his gray bed in the corner of his cabin.

Taking the time to change. There was message for him from the bridge. "What is it Lt. Peterson?" He asked with looking over at his sleeping beagle after eating his meal.

"Sir, Commander Charles Tucker and Science Officer T'Pol have arrived on board. They will be coming to the bridge to meet with you for a briefing." He says with the both of them arriving off the turbolift.

"I will be joining them shortly Lt." He turned off the terminal to walk out of his cabin taking the closest turbolift to the bridge of the freighter Keepsake.

Moments later...

They have walked into the situation room just off the engineering station on the bridge. "I must admit Captain, I am rather impressed with the designs of the Keepsake, especially with the upgrades on the warp drive." Trip announced with placing one of the designs onto the conference table.

"I haven't seen them Trip, but I understand with the upgrades we can travel at warp Six before entering the wormhole to reach the sector of the Guardian of Forever."

"Since Commander Tucker will be staying busy in engineering, T'pol is going to be working with me on the bridge as my chief Science officer looking for anything out of the ordinary once we head into the wormhole. My crew has never been in one prior since we have been supplying the colonists with equipment and food supplies."

"Sir, I know this is none of my business. But why did you give up taking another StarFleet vessel after the Enterprise and Columbia?" Commander Tucker asked with concern for his friend, while T'Pol had remained silent throughout the exchange.

Shaking his heads before placing a hand through his grey hair and sideburns. " I was tired of always being under a great deal of stress, it was going to kill me for sure. Even Doctor Phlox and other Starfleet doctors had seen this happening."

"Captain, I would assume with the doctors, they would be correct for when it comes to the stress levels with having to be running a starship like the Enterprise. I have been under those type of stress conditions during the many years of my life as a Vulcan."

"Oh, come on T'Pol, you're not all that old having to be my wife and bondmate for the past five plus years?" Trip said with a smirk on his face to truly drive her crazy with that expression.

"I don't wish to discuss this subject in the front of the Captain currently. We have a job that needs to be done with finding the two Zoolanders and Xandi before the race dies." T'Pol replied with a shift in her seat feeling rather unsettling with this entire matter and the possible chance she can lose her husband with another timeline change with the Guardian.

"It's why I have the both of you here now. I just don't know what more we can do other than the fact of entering the Guardian looking for the Zoolanders and the Xandi. However Trip and T'Pol, I know it's extremely important for the both of you to come out of this safe and whole in one piece. More so with T'Pol and her Vulcan emotions." Captain Archer responded with extreme emotions coming from his gut.

Both Trip and T'Pol didn't say a word for a few moments until Trip smiled slightly. "At least Captain, I have lived a full life as myself and my twin Sim." This brought up an expression of sadness on T'Pol's face remembering those final words by Sim in her quarters about feelings before dying with saving Trip's life in sickbay.

"Agreed. We will be heading out of Earth's orbit in five hours, I suggest the both of you try to get attuned to working on the Keepsake. I shall be heading back to my quarters to rest for an hour before I fully take over on the bridge." Archer replied with both the engineer and science officer moving up from their seats to leave the conference room.

In orbit around the planet with the Guardian of Forever down below. There was one other time distortion had happen two hours ago to surprise everyone on board the Loreal. Captain Axle Prime ordered to keep an eye out in the sector. There hasn't been any vessels to show up leaving the crew on their toes in case of any surprises.

Captain Prime had beamed down with check in with the landing party having left four security officers on the outskirts of the Guardian in case the Zoolanders or the Xandi decided to come out of the Guardian while changing the timeline.

Vulcan science officer T' Lare was asked to work with the security officers using his Tricorder to gather any further information the Guardian gives off. The captain slowly walked over to his science officer bending down picking up a small rock using his tricorder.

"Anything T'Lare?" Axle asked with a tone of annoyance in his step.

"It seems that everything is working in a certain perimeters Captain, otherwise the Guardian hasn't said one word since the last time you had asked your questions." The Vulcan Science officer T' Lare stated with his comments.

"Good! Let's just hope it stays that way T' Lare. You and myself will be heading back up to the ship, while the security officers will stay here for now." Captain Axle Prime responded with pulling out his communicator to have the transporter room beam the two of them up.


	11. Chapter 11

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter Eleven

Once Captain John Archer moved out of the turbolift for his quarters. He felt really tired, even though his wife and communications officer Suzanne was working elsewhere doubling up on the duties. He walked inside feeling the exhaustion all of a sudden with pushing Porthous away to stay on his bed.

Not bothering to take off his black shoes, he fell asleep on the top of the bunk having more room then when he was in charge on the Enterprise and Columbia.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

Instantly he went into a rem cycle with the following happening with a strange voice calling to him. "John, we need your help, we are trapped in time looking for the Xandi to save our race. We need you, Commander Tucker and your science officer T'Pol to help us as well reverse the timeline we have damaged."

"What kind of damaged needs to be repaired?" His voice floating above his body somewhere in the past.

"We have found that the Xandi have gone back into another timeline having killed Commander Tucker, even though we know the timeline had changed with T'Pol bringing him back to life."

"I know. There is nothing to be done now once the timeline has changed. I don't wish to see this happened again along with the great lost. We need to help your people survive with finding the Xandi, I understand they are in the same timeline with you on board the Enterprise." Archer replied with finding his body floating in the air.

"Very true Captain, We are trapped in a space distortion that your Enterprise was caught in a number of times during your ten years in service. I must leave now and head back to my associate or else I won't be able to arrive back."

Afterwards...

Captain John Archer moved up from the top of the blanket feeling out of place after waking. His dream seem so real to him shaking the cobwebs from his brain. Looking at his watch on the computer, he couldn't believe he was asleep almost an hour. He needed to be on the bridge make sure all was in order and knowing that the last of his crew will be arriving.

On the bridge...

Lt. Peterson, T' Pol and Suzanne joining the group was receiving the final five crewmembers from the orbital station. Archer arrived on the bridge feeling much better and rested. "Lt. Peterson are we ready to leave orbit soon?" He asked with moving down towards T'Pol sitting at the Science station confidant she will be able to work with everyone without too much annoyance with her own emotions getting in the way.

She still haven't told Trip about the good news, since Phlox has been pushing her to tell him since she had sent the communications to him two weeks back.

"Sir, we will be ready to leave orbit in twenty minutes. The last crewmember beamed up a few moments ago. Commander Tucker is checking the warp drive in engineering to be sure everything is in order with the upgrades."

"Very well Lt." It was at this particular time when a yeoman came on the bridge with Coffee for everyone, even though she wasn't sure with the Vulcan science officer.

"I am sorry T'Pol, I didn't know what to bring you." She stated with being scared of the Vulcan woman like she was frightened of T' Ling.

"I will have water at this time Yeoman. Thank you for asking what I needed." She said with Captain Archer not saying a word for the moment.

"I shall bring in a few moments T'Pol. Please excuse me." She responded with taking the turbolift down to the galley on deck ten.

A few seconds later...

"Captain Archer, this is engineering we are ready to start up the warp drive or rather begin with the impulse engines once we leave Earth?" Commander Tucker announced over the intercom from engineering with his hands and uniform dirty working on other equipment that needed to be worked on.

"Trip, start with the impulse engines for now, I will let you know when to begin with the warp drive. How is it down there?" Archer asked with smiling waiting for his friend's response.

"I am afraid, I have gotten my hands dirty along with my uniform. Like old times Captain?" Trip relayed over the intercom from engineering. "I will await your order with the warp drive. Over and out!" Commander Tucker responded with the Yeoman coming back up to the bridge with T'Pol's bottle of water.

Even though she needed a quick break to see Doctor Phlox in sickbay asking for permission to leave taking the bottle of water with her.

_**SICKBAY...**_

Doctor Phlox placed T'Pol on the biobed checking to make sure the fetus inside of her was growing. He was making all kinds of noises coming from his mouth making her think something was wrong.

"What's wrong Doctor?" She had stopped his hand with the wand moving up and down her stomach in spite the fact the computer screen was running with the complete story.

"Actually T'Pol, you and the fetus is in perfect order at seven weeks. Commander Tucker no doubt will be quite pleased once you're able to tell him the truth after arriving back from a Engineering conference for a week." He stated with a slight snort.

"I have been trying to get up my Vulcan nerve on how to tell him the wonderful news. Since we have both been working hard for five years trying to have another child. And now it has happened! Elizabeth is going to have sister or brother to play with when born." She calmly said with Phlox helping her off the biobed.

"I suggest you try and not push yourself too much with this cruise. I know it's not going to be easy with the two of you and even the Captain. Remember T'Pol, he's been through a great deal as well over the years until finally he found his true love with Suzanne."

"Affirmative Doctor, I will try to take it easy as much as I could. However I will need to tell Trip later the news before it's too late!" She gathered up her bottle water to head back to the bridge.

"Good luck!" Phlox replied with going back to his own work in the sickbay.

"Thanks! I will need it Doctor." Before disappearing inside the doors of sickbay and out into the corridor all of a sudden feeling at a lost of her bearings.


	12. Chapter 12

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 12th

T'Pol had arrived back to the bridge to finish out her duties at the science station. Commander Tucker had come up from engineering with the impulse engines purring like a kitten to his ears and eyes. He was advising Captain Archer they will be able to use the warp drive within an hour.

"It's going to be just fine Commander Tucker, afterwards navigation will need to search for the wormhole leading us into the sector for where the Guardian of Forever is located." Archer said with moving his position in his chair trying to get more comfortable. He needed his friend and engineer to try and take a look at the diagrams of his chair...

"Well in that case, I will have my replacement take over, while I enjoy the food on this vessel." He stated with a slight smirk turning to face T'Pol working on a scanner checking with the computer. Afterwards she turned to see Trip giving her a look and a nod.

"Captain Archer, I have checked with the computer in regard to the wormhole destination 123 356, we will arrive at the entrance in 21. 1 hours." T'Pol announced in her Vulcan mode as the Vulcan science officer.

"Excellent T'Pol, I look forward to entering the wormhole. Since we are on our way everyone. I will be in my quarters. Commander Tucker and T'Pol, please join me in the Captain's mess hall in one hour? I will have the chef make something special for myself and the both of you." He gets up from his command chair facing his engineer at his station.

"I will surely be there Captain, as with T'Pol. Unless T'Pol, do you have something else important to work on?" He asked with his wife saying the following.

"Not at the moment Commander Tucker." She stated with Captain Archer trying to hold back a chuckle with her response.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Five years in the past with the Zoolanders.

The two of them were staying hidden on the Enterprise away from everyone. They were using their equipment checking for any Xandi crewmembers or vessels that might be abroad the vessel. Commander Tucker was working up on the platform with the warp engine talking to one of his engineers trying to fix the proper mixture for the fuel mixture.

"It seems to be correct Commander Tucker, however my tricorder keeps picking up two entities somewhere located in engineering." Lt. Wells stated with Tucker having to be shaking his head.

"Lt. Wells, It just doesn't make any sense to what your saying about the two entities. Nothing is showing up on the scanner. Otherwise I want you to keep checking for it and make a quick report to the Captain. I need to head up to the bridge and check with the computer." He said with moving away with taking the steps down and the turbo elevator to the bridge, while leaving Lt. Wells alone currently.

"We need to be rid of the human in order to check engineering for when it needed." Orison says to his associate much smaller in size.

"I agree Orison before more humans come back inside here and stop our work. I can't seem think proper any longer Orison, time is growing short for the both of us." Timmis replied with a slight cough and some copper blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

They began to search with their instruments before using their laser weapon pointing it at the human working. Orison fired quickly hitting the male human throwing the body against the bulkhead killing him. Not bothering to check the body further, they began to continue to look for the evidence.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain's Mess room Present Time

Chef had outdone himself once again with the three meals. Captain Archer dressed smartly other than his usual uniform. He was waiting for his friends Trip and T'Pol to arrive in a few moments. As for his wife Suzanne, she was on the bridge monitoring communications.

Sitting down at the table with Porthous laying next to his feet, he had already been fed, along with his pieces of cheddar cheese. There was a buzzer sound to indicate that Commander Tucker and T'Pol had arrived. Moving to the intercom to answer the buzzer. "Come."

Trip and his wife still in the same clothing, even though she had decided to let down her hair having gotten long was now on her shoulders making her look younger.

"I am glad your here. Chef was outdone himself with the meals, please sit. Anyone for a drink of Romulan Ale?" He noticed the strange expressions on their faces, especially with T'Pol.

"Jesus Captain, how in the world did you come by the Romulan Ale?" Commander Tucker seriously asked since he always wanted to try the ale.

"This is a freighter Trip, and I do have connections from over the years." He quipped with his answer making his friend chuckle.

"I will try it sir." Tucker said with sitting down in his chair while T'Pol will decline.

"I will reframed from drinking Romulan Ale, however I will stick with the sparkling water as usual." She stated with sitting with almost tripping over Porthous having moved wanting to be rubbed on his back and head. "I am sorry Porthous maybe later I will play with you." She exclaimed with Porthous slowly moving over to his bed that Archer had brought in to keep an eye out on his favorite pet.

With the door opening Chef brought in the trays of food for which he had his associate help him placed the items onto the table, along with the blue bottle of Romulan ale and glasses for Archer and Tucker.


	13. Chapter 13

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 13th

Reaching their quarters after having a meal with Captain Archer. Commander Charles Tucker had a hangover, while T'Pol was helping him move inside their quarters dizzy. "Jesus! This is going to be the last time I drink Romulan Ale." Trip was holding his head needing to lay down on the bed.

"Trip! Drinking Romulan Ale doesn't help matters trying to have a clear mind and body." She stated.

"What is that supposed to mean T'Pol?" While shaking the cobwebs out of his brain with T'pol telling him to lay down before falling down on his face.

She tried to help him slightly, even though she needed to be careful not to hurt herself with the pregnancy, she still needed to tell him. Though in his condition right now will not help with his condition. "What I meant Trip is the fact that most humans and including Captain Archer wouldn't be able to handle the liquor in your systems. And besides Romulan Ale is illegal to purchase through the galaxy." She smirk slightly to drink her husband crazy.

"Don't you think I know it T'pol, and so does Captain Archer. Everybody on this freighter is scared on what can happened once we reach the Guardian of Forever, when it's supposed to be a closely guarded secret." Commander Tucker said to have T'Pol beginning to think with her mind.

"It's true Trip, I have a feeling someone in Starfleet and Starfleet Intelligence wants to start up trouble with the members like when the Xandi and other races were trying to change the timelines. I would hate to think that the Zoolanders wants to hook up with the Xandi to save them." She stated with her husband laying his head down on the large white pillow on the queen size bed. His eyes were beginning to close from the Romulan Ale before finally he was asleep.

There was nothing more to say, so she decides to mediate in a small alcove just off the bedroom. She had prepared herself before entering with lighting the candles to try and clear her mind and body.

_**Mediation sequence**_

T'pol was floating out of her body sending her essence to another time and reality...She found herself watching the Zoolanders firing their weapons at the Xandi needing to take them back to their own time frame and use the cells and other chemistry to help save their race.

She couldn't believe the Zoolanders had lied to Captain Axle Prime as to why they had gone back into time using the Guardian. With the scene changing she saw her husband working in engineering just prior to his death and Captain Archer finding his body underneath the debris. He was already far gone in spite the fact he was brought to sickbay with Doctor Phlox trying to save his life.

However it was already too late with his death after spending ten years on board the Enterprise. She had decided to save his life with bringing him back through the Guardian of Forever.

Someone was trying to talk to her through the haze of her mediation. "T'pol can you hear me?" She felt someone touch her shoulder bring her back down to normal. She opened her eyes for a moment before noticing her husband Trip standing behind her wondering what was happening.

"You're supposed to be laying down husband?" She tells him with moving up from her crossed legs on the floor.

"I heard you cry out my name and I have no idea why." He stated with concern for his Vulcan wife.

"I didn't realize I was Trip. I was trying to mediate with no success with my mind too much on the mission at hand. I assume everyone else on the freighter is having the same trouble as well." She was now fully standing in front of him looking exhausted in spite the Romulan Ale in his system. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better for now, come on T'pol, I think you need to rest as well before we need to head back to duty before reaching the wormhole." Trip said softly with watching his wife agreeing to the idea. I can swore she has something on her mind that needs to be said to him. He has no idea just what it might be other than worrying about Elizabeth back on Earth with his parents.

Meanwhile on the bridge of the Keepsake...

Lt. Peterson was being visited by Doctor Phlox orders by Captain Archer to see if everyone on the bridge was doing ok with the mission. Doctor Phlox came down to the Captain's chair started to use the scanner checking the vitals of Lt. Peterson turning quickly being some what surprised. "What the hell Doc?" He asked trying to keep his voice on a even keel.

"Orders from Captain Archer, it's my job to make sure everyone is fine." Doctor Phlox whirled the scanner over his head to finished up with moving towards the others on the bridge.

"Well! Am I all right Doc?" Lt. Peterson had gotten up from the chair.

"Your fine, just a little stressed. I suggest you try to take it easy or else I will be forced to send you to sickbay or your quarters to rest." Doc said with a slight smirk on his face turning to head for the communications station.

"Understood Dr. Phlox." Lt. Peterson said with moving over to the science station for an update. "How soon to the wormhole?" He asked the Science officer T'Ling having to be the second Vulcan on board the KEEPSAKE.

"Fourteen hours and ten minutes Lt. Peterson." He stated with his Vulcan features going back to his work. He turned to head back to the Captain's chair watching Doctor Phlox checking the others around the bridge with his expression one of calm, cool and collected for a physician.


	14. Chapter 14

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 14th

Doctor Phlox went to see Captain Archer in his quarters with a report on his bridge crew. Knocking on the door, Archer was rubbing Porthous 's belly after feeding him with his new silver bowl. "Come." He said with telling his pet to go lay down in his bed after giving him some help. "What's up Doc?" He asked with sitting up against the headboard.

"I have a report on the bridge crew Captain. They all seem to be doing ok, accept for a slightly elevated stress levels. It will no doubt get worse once we are on the other side of the worm hole heading for our destination." Doctor Phlox stated with watching Porthous asleep in his bed now.

"I suggest you continue to monitor them Doc. Is there anything else you can give them to help everyone get through this with the mission?" Captain Archer needed to asked with the mission being extremely important.

"I can give everyone metabolic shots to help with the stress levels. However it's not good to continue giving them the shots before the dangerous side effects begin to work on them. I will get to work in sickbay to put it together. I will need you to come with me with giving you the shot to keep you on your feet. You're going to need to have Commander Tucker and your science officer T'Pol to join me in Sickbay."

"I will take care of it Doctor Phlox. I will be there once I get myself dressed." He watched him leave his quarters heading for sickbay.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**In The Past**_

The two Zoolanders had an idea just where to look for the Xandi. They had heard the crewmembers in engineering that they were heading into an area of space for where the Xandi have ships orbiting a small planet. Captain Archer was sending down a landing party to investigate the area scanners have located their signals.

This was going to give the Zoolanders a chance to used their cloaking devices to stole away on board. Commander Tucker was ordered to have the shuttlepod ready with himself, Travis, Subcommander T'Pol and one other leaving the Captain to stay on board the Enterprise. Hoshi will be monitoring communications.

Down below... Three Xandi's investigating a small colony of twenty five science personnel. They were able to over power them placing them into statis for their own purposes. They would be able to transport up to their vessel before leaving the system and back to their home planet.

However scanners had advised them that a Earth vessel The Enterprise was in orbit with Captain Archer in charge. They were getting ready for a fire fight, though the landing party with the shuttlepod landing and two Zoolanders tagging along. Breaking away from them, they went searching for the Xandi.

Moments later...

They were able to find two of them working on some type of equipment. Using their laser weapons hitting the two knocking them to the ground. Placing them into statis, they were able to head back to the shuttlepod for now using the cloaking device until the landing party is finished.

They didn't need to wait all that long hearing some type of an explosion. It was when they heard the shuttlepod hatchway opening. Travis was helping Commander Tucker with T'Pol's help. He was injured slightly in the explosion with his right leg. The Xandi had caught them by surprise using an explosive that was thrown at the landing party.

"We need to get back to the Enterprise to have Doctor Phlox take a look at Commander's right leg. " Subcommander T'Pol says to the landing party with Travis getting ready to take off in the shuttlepod, while T'pol was taking care of Tucker's right leg to the best of her ability. Meanwhile the Zoolander's and their two prisoners were heading back to the Enterprise.

Twenty minutes later...

Doctor Phlox and a stretcher was waiting to bring Commander Tucker to sickbay to check his right leg out. While Subcommander T'Pol had given her report to Captain Archer about the Xandi.

"I just don't understand it T'Pol, someone or something had tipped them off we were coming." Captain Archer exclaimed with anger in his voice and demeanor in his cabin checking the computer.

"I highly doubt it sir, when we reached the site. We were just caught off guard when Commander Tucker was hit by the explosive debris hitting his right leg. Doctor Phlox has the Commander in Sickbay taking care of his injury." T'Pol replied with her hands behind her back.

"We won't be able to tangle with them knowing the fact they are ready for us. I suggest we leave orbit for now to regroup with a new plan." Archer said with confusing T'pol to leave orbit.

"Very well sir. Will you be joining the bridge once we leave orbit?" She asked before leaving his quarters.

"I will be their momentary T'pol, I need to call sickbay first to find out just how Commander Tucker is doing."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_**Normal time**_

They were reaching the wormhole after Doctor Phlox and his medical staff were able to give the crew the shots to keep them on their feet from the stress levels building.

"Captain, we are reaching our destination with the wormhole." T'Pol relayed the information checking through her scanners behind the science station.

"Excellent! Travis change course into the wormhole." Pushing the intercom on his chair. "Attention all hands, we will be entering the wormhole. Please be ready for anything once we enter. Good luck." He said with switching off the intercom. He had a lump in his throat closing his eyes once the KEEPSAKE entered the wormhole filled with all kinds of effects on the main view screen.

On the bridge momentary everyone felt like they were floating before finding themselves on the other side. Taking a moment to gather his thoughts, Captain Archer asked everyone on whether they were alright.

"Sir, all decks are reporting normal with no injuries." Malcolm said from his tactical station listening to other reports with the earpiece still in.

"Great news Malcolm." Archer gets up from his chair. "T'Pol, you have the bridge, I will be heading to sickbay to talk with Doctor Phlox.

"Aye, Captain." She watches him leave into the turbolift, while moving on down to his command chair.


	15. Chapter 15

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 15th

Captain Archer walked into sickbay to see Doctor Phlox checking his computer terminal while keeping track of the formula he had his medical techs inject the crew to help them cope. "How can I help you, Captain?" He asked with walking away from the terminal turning to face the Captain worried.

"I need to know Doc on whether my crew on this freighter will be able to handle the situation with heading back to the Guardian of Forever?" He was standing straight rod for the most part.

"Look Captain, most of this crew have never ever heard of it. Since it's mostly classified by Starfleet command and Intelligence." He stated with moving over to his animals to feed them even though it's still early.

"I realize it Doctor Phlox, I just never thought we would be going there again after five plus years. There are just too many bad memories involved for when it comes to Commander Tucker and T' pol. It's hard for the fact there is a good chance I might be losing Commander Tucker again." He responded with harshness in his tone of voice and demeanor.

Doctor Phlox came over to touch his shoulder for emotional support. "It's going to be alright Captain Archer. Tell me something since it's none of my business. Why did you give up the Columbia? I knew it was bad enough with the decommissioned of the Enterprise." He exclaimed with his question.

"I just couldn't handle it anymore Doc. So I told Starfleet I needed to take a break until I was offered the Keepsake. I need to be getting back to the bridge, we should be entering the wormhole?" He replied with turning to leave.

"Good luck Captain." Phlox went back to his work and feeding his animals acting up with the wormhole.

ON THE BRIDGE

"Sir, we are entering the wormhole in thirty seconds." Lt. Commander Malcolm Reid announced with Science officer T'Pol moving up from her station.

"Everyone is prepared Captain Archer." She didn't say anything else until finally they KEEPSAKE entered into the wormhole with everyone stopping their work on the bridge. Captain John Archer closed his eyes now sitting in his chair unable to move for a moment until finally the KeepSake came through the wormhole heading for their destination.

"Captain, there is no damage with the ship nor any injuries reported by Doctor Phlox." She exclaimed with the information sitting down now on her chair as well.

"Good enough Science officer T'Pol, I will be in my ready room." Captain Archer moves up from his chair feeling slightly unbalance for a moment before heading for his ready room. Porthous was there sleeping in the corner having been brought it by one of the stewards. His favorite pet didn't bother to wake leaving him alone to ponder his next step.

In the past...

"Captain Archer, Commander Tucker is going to be fine with treatment. And a few days off his legs in his quarters." Doctor Phlox relayed the information in sickbay.

They were both standing outside the alcove for where Commander Tucker was resting, Subcommander T'Pol currently was visiting the engineer for a moment with orders from the doctor.

"I just don't understand it Doctor Phlox, he's lucky not to be killed in the process." Shaking his head before rubbing a hand through his hair.

"I know this is strange Captain, I get the feeling there is more than that meets the eye at this time. I would hate to think that some race that we don't know about is behind all of the strangeness happening." Doc said with moving towards the alcove to give notice to T' Pol it's time to go.

"This is why we are here in the first place Doctor to investigate the area. Now can I see my engineer?" Archer asked soldemy with his request.

"Of course, you can Captain Archer." T'Pol heard them coming and decided to say her farewells to Commander Tucker not liking the idea decided to relax and wait for his captain to come inside the alcove.

She walked past the two to head back to her quarters having to be off watch for now. She needed to pray to calm her mind for now. Her feelings deep inside needed to vent thinking too much of Commander Tucker.

"Trip, you are very lucky you weren't kill by the debris. One of these days you won't be coming back to us and others that are important in your life Trip. Even your own sister Elizabeth will say the same thing when she was alive and well."

Exploding with his emotions sitting up. "Please don't bring up my sister Elizabeth again Captain! I lost her and it's taken me all this time to be over her. At least now I have T'pol and my daughter Elizabeth as part of my life both on Earth and Vulcan." He stated with extreme emotion and a single tear falling down on his wet cheek.

"I am sorry Trip, I didn't realize with my own issues I am dealing with currently." I have to leave now with Doctor Phlox to tell me to go. I need to get some much needed sleep before deciding on my next move." He turns to leave the alcove walking past the doctor not saying a word to him.


	16. Chapter 16

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 16th

In the past...

Captain John Archer headed for sickbay to visit his engineer. No doubt Doctor Phlox was going to give him a lecture with visiting his patient. Reaching the doors, he pressed the sensors with the computer reading his I.D. print. The double doors opened with walking inside with seeing personnel working.

He went looking for Doctor Phlox until he heard voices from another part of sickbay. Their were curtains drawn hearing Trip's voice telling him he wanted to go to his quarters instead of here. "I told you, Doctor, I don't wish to be here any longer." He stated laying flat on his back with his right leg wrapped from the debris that had hit him.

"I need you here Commander for 24 hours to make sure you don't develop an infection. I don't want to see you losing your leg over it and your career as an engineer." Doctor Phlox said to see the captain join them for a visit.

"He's right Trip about losing the leg and your Starfleet career, along with my friend." He stated with touching his shoulder moving to the otherside of the biobed.

"It was my own mistake with getting hit by the explosion. I just wish to god we were able to catch those Xandi trying to upset the balance of power." Commander Tucker said with taking a deep breath, while the doctor was checking his vitals.

"Will there be any long term damage with his right leg Doctor?" Captain Archer needed to asked with the question.

"He's going to be fine with rest here in sickbay, I was able to repair the damage that was done by the explosion. I do know that a number of people are no doubt worried about the Commander." He smiled to calm the both of them with worry.

"So Doc, he's going to be staying here for 24 hours?" Captain Archer asked with looking up at the computer screen giving him the updated vitals.

"He is Captain. I will be sure he's comfortable from the pill killers I have given to him. No doubt you will have plenty of people to come see him for a visit. However I will have to limit those visits in order you can get some rest. Subcommander T'Pol will want to visit as well sometime later?"

"I highly doubt it Doctor. Now if the both of you can leave me alone to sleep I will try to relax with my right leg." Commander Tucker said with an expression the captain knows really well.

"It's up to Subcommander T'Pol on whether or not the visit will be beneficial for her to come here. Now if you will excuse me Doctor, I have a ship to run and continue on with the investigation." Captain Archer said with moving away from his engineer. While Doctor Phlox walked out with him needing to talk further away from the ears of Commander Tucker.

"Don't worry Captain, Commander Tucker will be fine. It's just his mental state I am worried about. However I have a feeling he will bounce back easily. He just needs to keep himself busy trying not to dwell on the subject at hand with the explosion." Doctor Phlox indicated with his directness of his patient.

"Let's hope so Doctor, I would hate to see my engineer in this type of condition. I need to go now." He said with walking out of sickbay heading for the bridge.

Present time

The Keepsake was seven hours away from the Guardian of Forever's planet. Captain Archer had finished his briefing with his crew letting them know just what exactly was going on. Many of his crew were worried for when it comes to changing history with going through the Guardian. One of them was Commander Tucker currently in quarters with his wife T'pol mediating in another area.

Coming out of the shower area with wearing a white long towel around his waist. He decided to bother his Vulcan wife to talk with his concerns.

"Look T'Pol, I know we have discussed this before. I just need to be sure that I simply won't disappear once we enter into the Guardian to search for the Zoolanders?" He stated with sitting down in front of her in a crossed legged position with the white towel covering his private areas in spite the fact they are bonded.

"I understand Trip your concerns, I have been through this type of situation before. When I had made the decision to bring you back with the change in the timeline. Even though originally our daughter was named Sandra. However now it's Elizabeth and with me now pregnant again after five years of trying. I know it's somewhat confusing at times trying to understand the full extend of the situation."

"I don't wish to miss out T'Pol with seeing the delivery of our latest child to be born in seven plus months." Commander Tucker stated with bending towards T'Pol to give her a passionate kiss on her lips. She responded back with a more vigor type kiss to have him remove his towel...

Meanwhile Captain Archer relaxing in his quarters petting Porthous on his bunk. He was thinking about the expressions of his crew in regard to the reason why they were here in the first place with the Guardian of forever...


	17. Chapter 17

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 17th

It was an hour later waking from their activity, T'Pol had gotten up to leave needing to mediate. However she was being held back by Commander Tucker telling her not to leave. "Please don't go my wife, I need your body next to me while we both try to rest before reaching the Guardian of Forever's planet." Commander Tucker said with emotion to have T'Pol changing her mind.

She layed back down next to the warmth of her husband's body. "Trip, I know, I haven't told you enough of this during the past five plus years. I as an Vulcan Love and care a great deal for our union. I must come to terms that my life bonded to you is extremely important along with this mission. I know Captain Archer knows very well with orders from Starfleet Intelligence that this situation is not normal."

"I realize that T'Pol, especially when it was the Loreal first investigating the sector to be hit with the first of the time distortions and sending the report that the Zoolanders had used the Guardian to go back into the history's past." He was holding his Vulcan wife in his strong arms in bed, she was feeling slightly cold. He noticed it with pulling up the blue blanket over their bodies.

"Trip, we have to be careful now once we reach the Guardian. Captain Archer and the crew knows the ramifications of mistakes,  
as with Starfleet Intelligence. This race needs to be found quickly." She stopped talking closing her eyes thinking of Elizabeth and the death of her mother. She had not thought of her in awhile, as with a number of other events in her life.

"Don't worry everything will turn out just fine T'Pol. Come on we need to sleep to keep up our strengths." Kissing her on the lips before the both of them dropping off to a deep sleep.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

IN THE PAST

Zoolanders were able to get back to the Enterprise with the Xandi. They were very careful not to be seen with needing to open up the portal to their own space. A small vessel was waiting with warp drive to take them 20 light years away. Setting the the Xandi towards the back of the vessel with one of the Zoolanders to keep watch in case they begin to wake from the effects.

The vessel started to warp out heading for their solar system of five planets. Their doctors would be waiting for them once they arrived on the second planet two thirds water with the land masses scattered.

Some one hour later they entered orbit with a communications from the main medical sector on the other side of the planet. Doctor Elin oldest member of the hospital. He is going to be the one to start with removing the cells and other organs that might help with saving the Zoolanders.

Landing a quarter of a mile. There was a small flying vessel with no pilot on automatic to take them to the hospital. They were able to place the Xandi on board without any type of trouble before moving inside to fly the vessel over to the hospital with a reception waiting for them with being successful with their mission.

Neither of the Zoolanders were interested in talking once they reached their desire location. Doctor Elin was waiting for them with two stretchers and medical techs to help bring them inside the building and the tenth floor of the hospital complex.

The main council of the planet would be watching the operation on close circuit from another location near the only mountains Shawnee one hundred miles away to protect them from any attacks from the population of three million Zoolanders living on the planet in the system.

Doctor Elin getting himself ready. All required medical equipment sterile were laying on the metal tables to be used on the Xandi. Doctor Elin wearing a gray sterile uniform and mask. His assistants handed him a device placing it into his hand to check for any type of possible radiation or any others that might hurt them further.

"They are clean, I am ready to begin with opening the first Xandi to remove the cells and other organs that will help me with saving our race." He stated with beginning his work, while those watching on close circuit were hoping and praying for the best results. News of the operation travel to all areas of the planet with the dying population of the Zoolanders.

After finishing with the first Xandi after twenty minutes, Doctor Elin with further help from his assistance began with the second. While the first body of the Xandi was placed into statis for further medical use.

Outside it was beginning to rain hard with the cloud seeding taking effect from the science personnel ten miles away from the hospital. The purpose was to help with saturating the dryness of the ground after months of no rain. The axis of the planet had changed slightly to cause the change. One reason as to why the Zoolanders were going to die.

They would need to find a suitable system for their people to survive. Mass production of space vehicles have been being built for the better of a year once the news was released to the general public and the military, along with medical personnel.


	18. Chapter 18

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 18th

Doctor Elin was tired, however he needed to finish up the operation on the second Xandi with removing the cells and organs in order to study and developed a cure. He looked up to see the visitors in the viewing room up above, even though most of the population was watching on close circuit.

Taking the instruments from his assistant to finish up with the removal of the organs. He placed them into the sterile container to be taken to the lab. Afterwards the lab personnel will discuss the options with Dr. Elin and others on how to proceed with the testing needing subjects.

Taking off his gown, gloves and cap. He headed for the sterile area to wash up before deciding. He needed to rest before heading for the lab. Everyone was anxious to know the results with their lives hanging on the balance.

Washing up. He knew that both of the Xandi bodies was going to be placed in the cooler for storage. After he was done, he went to his quarters to rest dropping down onto his cot without taking off his silver clothing. Taking a moment to look out the window of his quarters, he was able to see that a storm was on the horizon once again caused by the shift of the planet's axis.

Even quakes in the farest north sector of the planet has been getting hit with quakes ranging near the 5.0 range causing damage to those living in the region. The science personnel and military have been relocating most of the population to the eastern sector with placing them into makeshift homes. It was evident that the planet was dying, and they were hoping and praying that the testing with the Xandi cells will help save their race, along with building enough of the spaceships to relocate to another planet in the solar system.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Present time

The Keepsake was nearing the planet housing the Guardian of Forever. There hasn't been any time distortions for which Captain Archer and others had found strange.

However Science Officer T'Pol checking her scanners on the bridge had found a strange ION trail leaving the planet heading into a solar system 20 light years away. She had called Captain Archer over to her station to tell him this.

"Are you sure T'Pol about the trail? It's possible the Zoolanders might of left the Guardian to head back to their own planet with the Xandi?" He said to have everyone on the bridge wondering what was going on.

"Possible Captain. However we can't be changing our course with the chance the Zoolanders didn't change history of the past. We will still need to investigate the planet down below and asked the Guardian on whether the Zoolanders had come through the Guardian." She stated with the directness of her statement.

"I agree. I suggest you continue to monitor the trail with your sensors Science Officer T'Pol?" Archer asked with heading back to his chair to call engineering. "Trip, are you there?" He asked with waiting for his response.

"What's up Captain?" He asked from his warp engine platform.

"We will be sending a landing party to the planet surface. Have the transporter checked out before I lead the team down to the planet and the Guardian." He replied with a slight dryness with his throat needing something to drink. So he asked the steward to bring him water from the galley.

"I will be sure to have the transporter checked out Captain. Just be sure to give the word on when you're going to be sending the team down to the planet." Commander Tucker asked even though he wasn't going to be on the landing party with the captain trying to protect him as much as possible, and T'pol knew it as well.

Meanwhile T'Pol continued to check with her scanners with the trail still strong picking it up. She didn't bother to say a word to the Captain. His mind currently was on who to take with him on the landing party. No matter how he sees it, he still needed to take Commander Tucker with him and T'Pol down to the surface. Even though he wasn't going to make the decision with going back into the past with the possible change that history will be changed.

Moving up from his command chair..."I will be down in engineering talking with Commander Tucker, T'Pol, you're in charge until I get back." He ordered calmly with T'Pol moving away from her station to take the command chair to ponder the situation with all eyes around the bridge of Keepsake on her.


	19. Chapter 19

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 19th

Captain Archer arrived on the level of engineering so different as compared to the Enterprise and Columbia. Walking down the steps, he saw his engineer knee deep in grease and other elements fixing his engines and warp coils. "Trip, what a mess you are?" He said jokely.

"No kidding Captain! What's on your mind?" He asked with concern in his voice along with his heart rate.

"I will be taking you and two security officers to the planet surface. However I have orders from Starfleet Command not to enter the Guardian to look for the Zoolanders. These orders arrived late last night and I will follow them to the letter Trip. My job is to talk with the Guardian instead to find out on whether history has been changed." Archer said calmly with a look on Trip's expression.

"If history was changed Captain, I wouldn't be here now. Even though still somewhat confusing after five plus years." Commander Tucker responded with a shake of his head.

"I don't understand it either. And T'Pol still doesn't believe in time travel." Making it as a on-going joke over the past five plus years. "I will be keeping T'Pol here on the Keepsake while continuing to track the ION trail. Maybe we will get lucky to run into the Zoolanders?"

"I rather run into them out in space instead of using the Guardian of Forever." Trip made the statement with his memories still strong in him.

"I agree Commander Tucker. I suggest you get cleaned up before we arrived. I have a feeling my science officer will be paying me a visit in my quarters while I begin with my log entry on the mission."

"Knowing my Vulcan wife T'pol, she will be when she has the chance." Trip said with pride for when it comes to his wife.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Elin had finished up with removing the last of the organs on the Xandi. Checking the time, his stomach was growling needing substance and than to bed. Tomorrow the testing on five Zoolander subjects to see on whether the work done was well worth it. The five chosen were paid well for their families, even though with the test subjects might not survive.

Moving through the hallways, he was stopped by one of the science personnel that will be working on the test subjects in the morning. "How can I help you, Doctor Ruel?" He asked with letting by two medical techs heading elsewhere in the complex.

"I came from the lab Doctor Elin, they are now ready to transfer the cells and organs to the test subjects. There wasn't any containment, so it should be easy to inject the cells into the membranes of our subjects." Doctor Ruel age 64 even though his actual age is 120.

"How long before we know that it's working Doctor?" Doctor Elin needing to know the answer.

"Between 24 to 48 hours Doctor Elin. If it works our test subjects will survive. If it doesn't work, our subjects will die within the hour of the first injection of the cells. Once we know the cells work, we will then be able to transplant the organs as well without the rejection." Doctor Ruel announced with the shake of his head and standing straight before walking away.

"Thank you, I will be viewing the test results in the morning, since I understand you and the others will be starting early before first light of the sun?"

"Yes, I need to get some rest in order for me to have a clear mind to begin with the test subjects. Excuse me, Doctor." Doctor Ruel walked past him heading for the turbo elevator to head up to the 30th floor living quarters.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain's quarters KEEPSAKE

Science Officer T'Pol leaving the bridge after calling up her replacement. She moved off the turbo elevator to head for the Captain's quarters needing to speak with him.

Captain Archer was watching Porthous eating his bowl of dog food, he was hungry after the owner was late almost an hour. He knew that T'Pol was on her way with the bridge calling him. Beginning his log finally, he was into the log almost five minutes when there was a knock on his cabin door. "Come in, please." He said knowing it was his science officer.

She walks in calm, cool and collective. "I am sorry Captain for coming here. I need to speak with you about the landing party and the Guardian of Forever." She responded with a straight face with her Vulcan features having changed slightly during the past five plus years, along with being a mother of a five year old.

"Please sit T'Pol, I have something to say first before you start with your comments." Captain Archer asked with watching her slowly sitting down...

"Sir, I am concern with yourself and the Chief engineer to be going down to the planet surface. I am asking that you take your science officer along?" T'Pol asked even though to Archer it sounded more like begging.

"I am sorry T'Pol, I need you up here on the Keepsake to continue checking the ION trail. I don't plan on staying long on the planet surface with just asking the Guardian a few questions."

"Questions sir? I don't know why you need to ask questions?" She stated with confusion.

"Starfleet orders as of last night, I am not to send anyone through the Guardian of Forever until we know for sure what is going on with the Zoolanders, T'Pol. I do hope you are able to understand my orders and Starfleet?" Archer announced with standing up after grabbing a glass filled with water. "Anything to drink Science Officer T'Pol?"

"Please, I will have water to drink for now. However I will need to head back to the bridge." She said with taking the glass from her captain.


	20. Chapter 20

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 20th

Sometime later with the Keepsake entering the planet's orbit. Captain Archer was expecting time distortions that didn't happen at all. He, Commander Tucker and two security officers dressed in the proper attire for the landing party. Captain Archer was checking his phraser in case of trouble, even though he wasn't expecting any in his eyes.

"Is everyone ready?" Archer asked with Lt. Malcolm Reid behind the controls of the transporter. He was anxious to send them down to the planet and head back to his work on the bridge.

There was a choir of voices telling him that they were ready as with a nervous Commander Tucker stepping onto the pad ready to have his atoms separated. "Ready as ever Captain, let's get this over with already?" He announced with closing his eyes for a moment with Lt. Malcolm pulling down the levers to have the four of them disappeared out of existence.

A moment later reappearing on the strange planet with the horizon glowing red with the sun's rotation. Captain John Archer took a deep breath with getting his bearings to head for the Guardian 1000 feet. Everyone was carrying their weapons not knowing on whether their was going to be trouble with the Zoolanders or Xandi.

Commander Tucker as well had his scanner working buzzing with all sorts of information. "There is no one around Captain?" Trip announced with checking his scanner.

"Let's just hope it stays that way Commander Tucker?" Captain Archer responded with not believing his eyes with taking a look on his own scanner whirling around with the information on the screen. They moved off heading for the Guardian having been around forever since it was first engineered.

Reaching the Guardian of Forever, Captain Archer needed to take in a deep breath into his straining lungs. Afterwards he was ready with his questions. "Guardian I need to ask a question. Has the Zoolanders change history with going back into time?" He waited...

"Human, the question is valid. The Zoolanders haven't change history. They were able to find the Xandi with three subjects and come back to normal time heading for their solar system." The Guardian said to have Captain Archer shaking his head.

"Do you happen to know where their solar system is located Guardian?" Archer needed to ask with the question.

"Yes, Captain. The solar system is 20 light years away with a system of four planets."

"Why take the Xandi Guardian?" Captain Archer stepped back slightly feeling the change in temperature with the Sun now moving overhead of the Guardian and the four of them needing to get back to the ship.

"To save their race from extinction Captain Archer." The Guardian relayed with the answer. Even though in Archer's mind, he had no idea what it meant in terms of survival. He will need to discuss it further with T'Pol his science officer and the rest of his staff for the Keepsake.

"Thank you, Guardian. Do you happen to know on whether they will be coming back for more subjects in the past?"

"Affirmative, Captain Archer." The Guardian said to have the wheels of Captain Archer 's brain thinking of situations that can happen with the return of the Zoolanders. However they needed to beam up to discuss options and including following the ION trail that T'Pol had been checking with her scanners on the bridge.

"Lets get back to the ship to discuss our options." Captain Archer pulled out his communicator to have the transporter room to beam them up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Twenty minutes later inside the conference room.

Sitting was Science Officer T'Pol, Engineer Commander Charles Tucker, Weapons officer, Doctor Phlox and two others besides the captain needing answers.

"Doctor Phlox, can you at least give mean answer as to why the Zoolanders are dying?" Captain Archer asked sitting with his hands folded.

"From the information I was able to retrieve, it seems that the Zoolanders are dying from severe radiation having broken down their immune system. Maybe the Xandi have something in their blood chemistry that might be able to help them. I am only guessing at this point until we reach their home planet and find out."

"If we decide to head for their solar system, I will have to advise Starfleet asking for help with vessels in case they have some form of a military that will try to stop us cold. T'Pol are their any Vulcan vessels in this area of space?" Archer asked with needing to know right away.

"Actually sir, there are two battlecruisers T'Mare and Mongoose in the region. You will be able to speak with them once I supply the communications codes to Hoshi." She stated to have her husband not believing his ears.

"Mongoose T'Pol?" Trip asked with a slight chuckle in his voice and demeanor.

"Believe Commander, I wasn't involved with naming of the Vulcan battlecruiser. However it does sound like a vessel with a great history of battles down through the centuries." She responded with a cool and collective answer. Even though everyone in the conference room wanted to laugh, the situation was one that was dangerous.

"Science Officer T'Pol, it will be your job to contact them and explain them the situation. This is not to be taken lightly for when it comes to trying to save two races with the Zoolanders and Xandi. Do you understand the order T'Pol? 

"Affirmative Captain, if you will excuse me. I will get to work on contacting the captains of both battlecruisers." T' Pol said with waiting for the Captain's response.

"Go ahead T'Pol. But for now I will place the Keepsake on tactical alert even for a freighter now that we have been upgraded to warp six. Dismiss everyone and good luck!" Captain Archer moved up from his seat to leave before the rest of his staff.


	21. Chapter 21

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 21st

Captain John Archer was still trying to take in all of the information T'Pol had told him about the two Vulcan battlecruisers. He really didn't know on whether they will be joining the Keepsake to head for the Zoolander's solar system.

He was waiting to hear from Earth and Starfleet Command in his cabin. There was a knock on his cabin door, when it opened to let in Science Officer T'Pol. "What is it T'Pol?" He asked in a slightly foul mood.

"Sir, we have heard from both Vulcan Commanders. Hoshi was able to say that both cruisers will be reuniting with the Keepsake within the next three hours at warp seven. Afterwards they will be coming abroad to discuss further options." She says in her usual Vulcan manner in spite being bonded to a human.

"Usual for them T'Pol. I don't know why I thought of anything else?" He stated sounding slightly annoyed.

"Affirmative on that account Captain, and besides maybe they will be able to give you a clearer picture of the situation with the Zoolanders. And besides I am curious as to why history wasn't changed with taking the Xandi as test subjects?"

Moving up from his bunk to pet Porthous waking up from a nap. "Good question. The Guardian answered the questions about any changes that might of happened, however this wasn't the case." He responded with a deep breath to relieve some of his tension building.

"I will head back to the bridge Captain. No doubt you're still waiting for Starfleet with their answer?" T'Pol asked with getting ready to leave his cabin.

"Yeah! I have a feeling Starfleet doesn't wish to get involved with this situation. However it would be beneficial since they are a new race needing saving to a certain point." Captain Archer relayed the information to his science officer.

"This may be true since the Keepsake is not a Starfleet vessel but instead a freighter. However than again they did have this vessel upgraded to a higher warp speed with the core of engineers." T'pol said.

Archer begins to shake his head with even thinking about the ramifications. "It just doesn't make any sense to me and no doubt to you as well?"

"No comment for the moment Captain. I need to go now and finish up with my scans of their system. No doubt both Captains of the Vulcan vessels will be needing the full extend of the information before deciding on a decision." She walked out of his cabin with his emotions in a turmoil. How he wished that his own wife Suzanne would up and leave her station down in the Communications department to keep him company, he was feeling all of a sudden down in the dumps.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Elin was having a hard time trying to sleep in his quarters knowing what was going to happen in a few hours with the test subjects. He and everyone living on this planet were hoping and praying that their population and planet will be saved. Even though he knew the complete truth about why it was happening in the first place.

Science personnel have stated to him and the military that it's been radiation that has been killing the population and the planet's resources destroying it. The science personnel have stated that within the next two plus years everyone is going to be dead. Unless something radical will be done.

Looking at the time on the wall of his quarters. He wasn't able to sleep, so he decided to take a quick sonar shower, change into fresh clothing and something into his stomach to keep him going to get through the morning and maybe the rest of the day.

Afterwards he headed for the complex for where the test subjects will be worked on with the cells and organs taken from the Xandi. Using the air car over, he noticed that another storm was on the horizon. He needed to hurry before getting caught up in the rains, wind and thunder.

Ten minutes later entering the underground tunnel. He stopped the engine with getting out to take the tram over to the main medical center. There was a great deal of traffic with medical personnel wishing to watch the historic operations on close circuit cameras throughout the planet.

Showing his I.D. to the security officer to let him inside the complex. He was able to enter without incident heading for the viewing room. Taking the turbo up to the tenth floor reaching it quickly with moving out. He wasn't able to look out the windows having to be closed off due to the storm outside. Walking down towards the observation nose, he walked past others without having to say a word.

Once inside with taking his seat in the front area to see down below, even though he can catch every detail on close circuit with the team of doctors to insert the cells and organs into the three main subjects.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Archer finally heard from Admiral Sierra of Starfleet Intelligence. He was given the go ahead to proceed with the operation. Starfleet was sending six other vessels that will be arriving in 24 hours at warp seven, and including two Vulcan Battlecruisers.

Archer headed down to engineering for where Commander Tucker was located working hard to make sure all was in order. Trip was in the corner near two of his crew members talking about the warp engine upgrades. Commander Tucker turned to see the captain coming over to him with questions no doubt on his mind.

"Trip, can we talk for a moment?" He said with a tone that was deadly serious in his voice and demeanor.

Moving away from the others to talk without the prying ears. "What's up Captain?"

"Starfleet has given us the go ahead to head for the solar system and try to make contact with the Zoolander's government if possible. The Vulcans will be going down with a delegation to figure out what can be done if any." He stated to his long time friend.

"Just great sir! And what happens on whether the Zoolanders don't want our help?" He asked annoyed with the question knowing what had happened to his sister and himself.

"We will get to that point when it does happen. Doctor Phlox and his medical staff will be sure to figure it out along the way. However Trip there is is going to be plenty of firepower with the Starfleet vessels, along with the T'Mare and Mongoose."

Once again Commander Tucker chuckled at the name of the Vulcan vessel. "Well!Captain the Keepsake is in great shape ready for anything. Even for this rustbucket of a freighter." He said with a slight smirk on his face.


	22. Chapter 22

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 22nd

Two hours later the two Vulcan Captains T' Lings and T' Ariel. Both are in their high seventies for age arriving inside the airlock of the Keepsake. Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and Science Officer T'pol were waiting for the airlock to be connected before opening it up.

Commander Tucker pressed the final button to opened it up to show the two Vulcan Captains with their security officers as requested. "Welcome gentlemen." Captain Archer said. "if you wish, we will head for the conference room to go over the mission details.

"Very well Captain Archer, please lead the way. " Captain T'Ariel pointed with the trio walking away to take the turbo lift to the fourth level.

T'Pol didn't say a word, since she had dealt with the two Captains over the years, though they have been keeping up to date with her career and her human bondmate. Moving into the conference room with Archer and Tucker, while the two Vulcan Captains sat down with the security officers standing outside as per order.

"Alright Captain Archer, what did Starfleet Intelligence have to say on the matter of the Zoolanders?" Captain T'Lings asked with his hands folded staying calm as with Captain T'Ariel.

Taking a deep breath before answering. Captain John Archer needed to be strong now in front of the two Vulcan commanders with years of experience. "You're as with the other six Starfleet vessels will be heading for the system ahead of us looking for the Zoolanders having taken the Xindi from the past with using of the Guardian of Forever." He stated...

"We have encounter the Guardian of Forever twice before during the last twenty five years. It's dangerous to think that history might of been changed. Has it Captain Archer?" Captain T'Ariel asked the question in the conference room.

"No it hasn't Captain T'Ariel. You can speak with my Science officer T'Pol about it if you like." Archer announced to have T'pol on the defensive all of a sudden, even though Commander Tucker was trying to be supported for his Vulcan wife.

"No need Captain Archer. We have all of the facts. We will support you fully in the endeavor with the mission. Hopefully we will be able to figure out the Xindi were taken in the first place." T'Ariel said with his voice evenly with moving up from his seat to head back to his vessel.

"May the wind be at our backs to find out the complete truth." As he says with feeling his heart rate rising watching the two Vulcan commanders leave with Commander Tucker to escort them back to the airlock. "Are you alright T'Pol?" He asked with placing a hand onto her shoulder to calm her.

"I will be fine Johnanan." She replied with calling him by his name. It's been a long time since she has done so. "I just hope Captain that we are going to be successful once we reach their planet. Maybe we will be able to develop a dialogue with the government to let them go free." She responded with moving up from her chair feeling unsteady. She needed to go to her quarters to mediate. No doubt her husband Commander Tucker is going to be worried about her actions.

"I will be on the bridge for a few minutes to wait for the Starfleet vessels. Afterwards I will head for my quarters to rest. And it was showing on his face and body of the stress lately of the mission.

A short time later...

Commander "Trip" Tucker knew his wife was in trouble trying to cope with her inner turmoil. After coming from airlock, he headed for their quarters walking inside to find her sitting crossed leg on the floor mediating.

"What's wrong T'Pol?" Trip had to asked with being worried for his bond mate.

"I really don't know I am feeling like this Trip. Ever since we have been in this region of space, I feel like I am losing control like years ago." She stated with her husband moving down to the floor to meet her eyes. It was a little uncomfortable since it's been awhile.

"It could be that you're anxious to have this end to be home with our daughter Elizabeth on Earth?" Commander Tucker announced with slight sadness at the mention of their daughter.

"Possible Trip. Anyway we both need to get some rest before the Starfleet vessels arrive." She said with a slight crooked smile.

"I agree on that part of your statement T'Pol." He helped her up from the floor to change their clothing to sleep. Even though she knew that her husband had other ideas on his mind...


	23. Chapter 23

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 23th

During the night Captain John Archer was restless trying to sleep thinking about the Starfleet vessels on their way to meet up with the Keepsake and the two Vulcan battlecruisers. His wife Suzanne was on the bridge monitoring communications.

It was currently quiet on board the Keepsake. Even Porthous woke hearing his owner moving in bed, though a moment later Captain Archer turning on the light pushing the button up above his headboard. He wasn't able to sleep any further with getting up. Moving towards the intercom to speak to the bridge. "Bridge, this is Captain Archer, any word on the Starfleet vessels?"

"This is Commander Moore sir, there is a transmission coming in from Captain Travis of the U.S.S. Langley." Suzanne in charge of the overnight shift with everyone else asleep and including Science Officer T'Pol.

"Switch it to my quarters Commander." Archer said calmly with his voice from his quarters.

"Right away, sir." She switched the communications to his terminal.

"Captain Travis how can I help you?" John stared at the viewscreen at the older Captain in his late sixties and a friend of his. He's not spoken to him in a little over a year.

"John, just letting you know, we will be reaching your position with-in the hour. I understand the T'Mare and Mongoose are waiting for us to arrive?" Captain Travis said over the communications terminal.

"Yes, Jim they are. And chomping at the bit to get moving along with the mission. They are hoping that diplomatic discussions might help with opening up a dialogue to help with getting back the Xindi." Archer relayed the information with a yawn.

"Let's hope there won't be any type of a battle John. Starfleet Intelligence is expecting a safe resolution to the situation without blood. Maybe the Zoolanders might like to join the Federation?" Captain Travis said with sipping his coffee from the compound of his own quarters on deck 12th.

"Maybe! Since they are a new race Jim. I will see you soon and the rest of the vessels. Transmission over and out." He switched off the screen to turn to face Porthous needing to be petted by his owner. "Porthous, how are you, boy?" He exclaimed with moving over to the corner to grab his silver bowl to feed him even though somewhat earlier than normal.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Doctor Elin after watching the last few moments, he decided to leave the viewing area to needing to drink something. His throat all of a sudden was dry. The corridor leading to the small cafternia, he was able to grab a empty container to head for a machine to fill it up with a clear drink into container.

Taking it over to an empty table, he sat down to begin drinking it. There wasn't anyone around accept for one technician walking it to sit down himself with taking in a deep breath.

Doctor Elin realized who it was having to be an associate. Getting up from his seat to talk with him, while taking his drink with him. "Doctor Geaza, how are you today?"

"Sick after watching the operations on the Xindi Doctor Elin. I just can't believe we have done this to help save our planet and race." He stated with disgust in his voice and demeanor.

"There is nothing we can do since it's the only option. We should know within the next few days on whether the cells or organs won't be rejected in the test subjects. Everyone on this planet is praying that it will work with further test subjects. The government is desperate for positive test results. I am just sorry, I had to be a part of it with removing the cells and organs from the Xindi Doctor Geaza." As he takes a large sip of his drink from the container.

"If you will excuse me, Doctor Elin, I need to go on home. I won't be coming back until tomorrow. Good day, my friend." Doctor Geaza said with touching his shoulder.

Doctor Elin watched his friend leave walking hump over slightly before leaving the area. Doctor Elin finished his drink placing it in the recycle bin before going on home himself.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Travis had beamed over to the Keepsake to talk further with Captain Archer and his crew in the conference room. Everyone was ordered waking them from a sound sleep. Chef had placed drinks and pastries onto the end of the conference table while everyone was going over the details.

"I must tell you, Captain Archer this situation is not normal at all. We are all going to the system as if we are exploring. However we won't know on whether the planet we will be going will have any type of planet defenses as with ships to stop us." Captain Travis relayed the information to the group.

"I have been taking long range scans of the system and have found only a few vessels in orbit with no planetary defenses. However my scanners have picked up with Doctor Phlox telling me that the ozone levels have been broken down to cause the planet to be covered in radiation no doubt affecting the population on the planet." T'Pol said with checking her portable scanner brought in from the bridge.

"Maybe it's why the Xindi were taken in the first place to see if they can save their population." Captain Archer said with rubbing a hand through his hair.

"As I said earlier Captain Archer, we will need to try anything to open up diplomatic dialogue. Maybe they will be desperate enough to have them ask for help with trying to save their planet and population." Captain Travis responded.

"Captain Travis, Doctor Phlox and his medical staff won't know for sure until we get closer to the planet and no doubt take samples. It will only be at this time when everyone will be able to know the options." Science officer T'Pol made her statement.

"I agree T'Pol on that aspect of it." Captain Archer says with shifting in his seat.


	24. Chapter 24

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 24th

After the briefing had concluded. Captain Travis beamed back over to his ship to discuss the information with his staff. Meanwhile Captain Archer asked Commander Tucker and Science Officer T'Pol to come to his quarters.

The both of them were wondering what was going on to have them come to his quarters in the first place. Archer opened his cabin door holding Porthous in his arms before putting his beagle down onto the floor and his bed. "Come in please." He stated with a slight smile with his mind running a mild a minute.

"What's going on Captain besides the usual with the mission?" Trip asked before sitting down on a chair, while T'Pol decided to stand with her arms behind her back.

"There has been a slight change in the plans Trip and T'Pol. Starfleet wants to send a small undercover landing party to the planet and find out just what happened with the Xindi. T'Pol, yourself and Malcolm will be altered slightly by Doctor Phlox before reaching the planet and scanning for any medical complex. Hopefully you're able to figure it out just what happened."

"Is there any particular person we are supposed to make contact with Captain?" Trip asked with concern in his voice and worried about T'Pol with the pregnancy.

"Starfleet was able to come up in the database that someone named Doctor Elin might of been involved with the Xindi. They weren't able to tell me where this information had come from. But I will say that someone on that planet had made contact with Starfleet and Earth." He stated.

"Interesting!" T'Pol announced with shifting positions. "It would suggest that the Zoolanders are differently looking for help without advising their government?"

"It does sound like that T'Pol. However I still don't understand why they traveled to the sector housing the closely guarded secret with the Guardian of Forever?" Archer says with checking over at the corner with his pet Porthous ears perking. "Excuse me for a moment, while I give Porthous cheese. I promised him earlier that I would." He stated with taking the small pieces from the small frig that he had installed a while back.

"One of many questions Captain that needs to be answered. By the way will the government be approached with a sup-space communications?" Commander Tucker was curious with the question with covering all of the basics.

"Captain Travis will be taking care of that on his ship beginning in a few hours with sending the communications. Hoping they will be agreeable to being helped. After finding out about their response, only than will the undercover landing party will be sent out. Right now everyone is on alert and including the both of you. Trip, you will be on duty in Engineering, While T'Pol, I need you on the bridge working with both communications officers."

"Affirmative Captain." T'Pol responded with Commander Tucker moving up from his chair watching Porthous asleep in his bed.

"Listen, I don't like this situation at all, so I suggest that you both stay on your toes during this alert. Understand?" Captain Archer exclaimed with his nerves on edge from the situation having to be dealing with the Xindi and now the Zoolanders.

Walking out into the corridor...Trip says the following..."He's worried T'Pol."

"Captain Archer's nature not to be worried all of the time. It's what makes him a wonderful Captain over the many years. Shall we go to our stations Commander?" She ordered with a slight smirk on her Vulcan features.

Shaking his head..."Sure, why not!" Trip said with the both of moving away from the captain's cabin.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Planet surface

Communications Center Government installation

Lt. Monty and two of his associates working the main cities communications center twenty five miles south of where the tests were happening with the Xindi. Captain Monty had finished watching the closed circuit viewing. When all of a sudden a long range communications from out in space was trying to make contact with them.

"Jesus!" He said telling the two in the small room to get Colonel Dent of the military. "Go already and hurry, while I answer the communications and find out who it is?" He said to the two young Zoolanders racing out to look for Colonel Dent patrolling the area.

Opening up a channel on the communications board. He was a nervous wreck with his entire body on edge having never spoken to any aliens outside their own solar system. He and many others on the planet knew there was other alien life that someday might be contacting them.

"This is Zoolander One, how can we help you?" He maintained with a calm demeanor with answering the voice.

"This is Captain Travis of Starfleet from the planet Earth of the system Sol our sun. We are here to help you and your population. We need to speak to someone involved with your government or military?" Captain Travis relayed the information on the bridge with everyone listening in to the conversation.

"Please hold on Captain Travis, I have called for Colonel Dent, he's with our government's military. He should be here momentary."

"We will hold Lt. Monty." Placing the call on hold for a brief moment when his communications officer told him that Colonel Dent had arrived.

Taking the nest twenty minutes explaining the story to Colonel Dent. "Captain Travis, I will need to discuss it with my superiors, and including our science director in charge. We will get back to you within the next eight hours before deciding on our next course of action." Colonel Dent was sincere with his words knowing how his planet and the population are dying."

"Our doctors will be able to help Colonel Dent with what is causing your population with getting sick. Let us know their decision with the medical help. There are some of our specialists are on board the Starfleet vessels, so you won't have to wait long for a decision." Captain Travis responded with a strong persona.

"As I said, my superiors will be contacting you on the subject at hand. Transmission over and out." Colonel Dent ended the communications to begin the process of contacting his superiors.


	25. Chapter 25

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 25th

Captain Travis didn't wait long to receive another communications from the surface of the planet. Lt. Mattews advised the captain that it was President Sone of the Capital city Demares. "Put him on Lt. Mattews." Captain Travis ordered with sitting in his chair waiting for President Sone to speak.

"Captain Travis, your arrival came at a time of great trouble for our planet and population. Does your Starfleet vessels have any physicians that might be able to figure out how to save us from total destruction?" He begged with his voice sounding scared.

"We do President Sone. However we need to know about the Xindi that was kidnapped and brought to this solar system." Captain Travis needed to be stern with the question without upsetting the president.

"I am sorry to say our doctors needed their cells and organs to be placed into test subjects to see on whether our race can be saved. However I received word from the medical complex that the test subjects have died as well. We don't know what killed them with Doctor Elin and others to do autopsies on them."

"This might sound like a strange request President Sone. I would like to have our doctors attend the autopsies to work with your Doctor Elin to find out the cause. I will be sending down a landing party as well to attend as well to interact with your population. Unless this is a problem President Sone?" Captain Travis said calmly with his entire bridge crew were waiting for the shoe to drop with the request.

"Very well Captain. I will give you the coordinates of the medical complex and advise Doctor Elin to meet you at the beam down. However the military will be escorting your doctors and landing party from straying as part of your protection." He stated with honestly with the request.

"I completely understand President Zone. When do you want them to beam down to the coordinates?" Captain Travis asked.

"Have your people to beam down in three hours, I will contact the military to make sure their is going to be a reception to meet them. I just hope our people and yours will be able to settle things for when it comes to our planet's survival. Transmission over and out." The communications ended with Captain Travis needing to contact the Keepsake and Doctor Phlox.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

An hour later on board the Keepsake...

Captain Archer called together his bridge crew, Commander Tucker, Science Officer T'Pol and Doctor Phlox in sickbay, leaving the bridge with replacements.

Commander Tucker was anxious to find out what was going on. Since there wasn't any word on whether they were going to be altered. A moment later Captain Archer with his communications officer Suzanne Moore and Hoshi would be keeping tabs of the minutes.

"Alright everyone here is the latest. We have the go ahead to beam down to the medical complex to examined the three dead Xindi and those subjects dying earlier with the cells and organs having been rejected. Doctor Phlox and your medical team will be working with the doctors at the complex to figure out the cause and to come up with cure." He stated calmly the best he could watching the reaction of his officers especially T'Pol.

"Sir, what are we to be doing since we were supposed to go undercover being altered?" Commander Tucker asked the question ahead of the science officer and his bond mate.

"You will investigate and ask questions with the population and military on how we can go about saving their race and planet." Archer said with a calm, evenly tone.

"Captain, I am a science officer for the Keepsake, saving these Zoolanders and planet is a tall order to follow. Especially when we have no idea why in the first place they had used the Guardian of Forever." She exclaimed with turning to face her captain with her statement.

"You, Trip and the rest of the landing party will beam down in two hours meeting up with Doctor Elin and other officials. So I suggest all of you behave on the planet without starting trouble." Captain Archer insisted with knowing the reaction he had gotten from his senior staff. "Dismissed!" He ordered.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sickbay for the next hour was a whirlwind of activity with Doctor Phlox and his staff putting together the necessary equipment to beam down to the planet surface of Zoolander One. Doctor Phlox was checking his computer terminal when the information he asked for came in with Communications officer Hoshi brought it into sickbay.

"Phlox, I have a private communications for you from Doctor Elin. He insisted!" She handed him the communications disk for the doctor to take a look at once Hoshi leaves to head back to the bridge.

"Thanks Hoshi." He watched her walk back out of sickbay. He walked over to his terminal to place the disk in to begin playing the communications.

"Hello, Doctor Phlox, I am was the one that contacted Starfleet about what has been going on our planet. I was approached a year ago when I had traveled to Earth undercover to speak with your officials. However I did give the order for a team of Zoolanders to travel back into time to see if the Xindi would be able to save us. The plan backfired with the test subjects dying. Now we need your help Doctor Phlox. It would seem with the autopsies that was perform was some type of radiation is what killed the subjects. I do hope you and your medical staff will be able to figure it out."

This is when the screen went blank and Doctor Phlox needing to speak with Captain Archer.


	26. Chapter 26

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 26th

"Are you serious Doctor Phlox?" Archer asked from his quarters getting ready to beam down to the planet surface. "Why did he wait so long with calling Starfleet if he and his government officials knew of the ramifications?

"To answer your first question. Yes, I am serious Captain for what Doctor Elin had told me in the communications. As for why he waited so long, I have no idea. Maybe he was feeling guilty with killing the three Xindi along with the test subjects."

"That might be Doctor, however now it's our job to see on whether we will be able to save them with yourself and other specialists. I just hope to god it's not too late to do anything about it?" Archer checks his computer terminal for any further messages from the bridge.

"I agree. We have better beam down Captain, they will be waiting for us at the beam down point." Phlox commented before moving towards the door of his quarters.

"I will be there in a moment doctor. I just need to make sure Porthous is going to be fine." Archer said watching the doctor leave and Archer asking his best pal to come over to him for a quick smooch to his cheek. "Porthous here you go, there is going to be more cheese when I get back from the planet surface." Porthous was wagging his tail, along with his ears flopping up and down from excitement.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile at the transporter...

Lt. Ellis working the controls was waiting for everyone to arrive. Captain Archer was the last one to arrive. "Alright everyone let's get started with beaming down. Doctor Phlox and his medical technicians will be after before being taken to the medical complex." Archer says with Commander Tucker and T'Pol staying quiet for the moment.

The first group stepped onto the transporter platform with some of them never used the device before. The first group shimmered out of existence to have the second group consisting of Tucker, The captain and T'Pol.

Moments later Doctor Phlox was introduced to Doctor Elin and President Sone. "Please everyone get into the air cars. They will take all of us into the medical complex." President Sone announced with Captain Archer asking for permission to have his people speak with some of the population walking around with curiosity. "Don't take too long Captain, I will have the military guards stay with your group before bringing them to the complex."

"Of course President Sone." Archer said with ordering Tucker and T'Pol to begin their investigation.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888

Medical Complex Autopsy bay

Doctor Elin, Doctor Phlox and the other technicians were knee deep into checking the dead test subjects on what was left of them on three tables with a white sheet covering them.

Placing his scanner over one of the test subjects having opened the chest cavity. Doctor Phlox wasn't liking the results of what the scanner was coming up with.

"What is it Doctor Phlox?" Doctor Elin asked with pushing down his facial mask to breath.

"It seems the damage to the test subjects was worst than I thought Doctor Elin. The radiation in the bodies had quicken the pace of their deaths. And it's going to happen to everyone on this planet if we don't come up with some type of a serum to reverse the process." Doctor Phlox replied.

"Is it possible ?" Doctor Elin asked with the question.

"Don't know, however we need to try at least or else it's going to be too late for everyone on Demares." Doctor Phlox responded with his comment.

"The labs will be available as soon as we are done here. President Sone will need to know as soon as possible with the results of the test subjects." Doctor Elin exclaimed with placing his mask back onto his face.

"Maybe we should hold off until we know for sure for when it comes to the serum Doctor Elin. I would hate to see him and others to be disappointed?" Phlox exhaled with trying to calm himself down from the situation.

"I will just say that we are working on a possible solution for now. Shall we finish up before going onto the next stage?" Doctor Elin relayed the info to have everyone to finish up after almost three hours. Some type of a break will be needed soon.

Meanwhile...

Captain Archer, Commander Tucker, Malcolm, T'Pol and two others had been at it awhile talking those that were willing to talk with the humans. T'Pol and Malcolm were allowed to take readings of those for willing to discuss their government and health issues. All 100 had said the same thing about feeling ill and had no idea what was causing it. In spite the fact the doctors had kept on saying that nothing was wrong.

Captain Archer sat down on a bench a few miles from the medical complex. "Commander Tucker, you get the feeling that President Sone and the government have been hiding a dark secret for a long time?"

Commander Tucker sat down as well feeling the need to get off his legs feeling tired with all of the walking and questions. "Yes, I have Captain. Once the population finds out the truth there is going to be a full scale war between the government and population of this planet."

"It's Demares Commander Tucker." T'Pol needed to correct her husband even though they will be discussing it in private once the mission was over.

Shaking his head for a moment..."Alright! Demares. What are we going to do about it?" Commander Tucker asked with stretching his muscles as with everyone else accept T'Pol moving away to use her scanner to take further readings.

"This is why Doctor Phlox is working with Doctor Elin to find out the solution." Archer says with looking up into the sky to close his eyes from the glaze.

As for T'Pol, she called the Keepsake to speak with the Vulcan science officer T'Ling. "I need for you to check the levels of the ozone on just how bad the levels are T'Ling." She subjected with the request.

"One moment..." T'Ling said over the communicator from the bridge.

T'Pol looked over at the group sitting wondering what she was up to. "T'Pol all levels have been depleted. The radiation ban in all five areas is what is making the population sick. And if it is not stopped with a seeding, everyone will be dead within the next three months." T'Ling relayed the information no doubt will give chills down Captain Archer and Commander Tucker's neck and back.

She said something in Vulcan to T' Ling before closing the communicator to head on over to Captain Archer to give him the bad news.


	27. Chapter 27

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 27th

Several hours later after finishing up the autopsies on the test subjects. The landing party and including Doctor Phlox to stay on the planet surface to stay in quarters close to President Sone's residence. Doctor Phlox injected everyone of the landing party with a shot to protect them from the radiation poisoning.

Though President Sone and his government has yet to be told of the news. While the landing party needed to rest after a long day speaking with the population. Captain John Archer in his quarters was told that food was going to be served in the main service rooms. He had changed into a clean uniform having brought it along down to the surface.

He walked out of his quarters to be escorted to the main service rooms, while President Sone will be there as well to find out the truth. Walking behind the escort, the guard was young from what he was able to tell. He will have to speak with Doctor Phlox when he gets the chance.

Meanwhile Commander Tucker and T'Pol were getting ready to leave. "It's strange for these people to invite is to stay and give us a banquet of sorts T'Pol?" Tucker exclaimed with his statement.

"Affirmative Trip, however maybe just need to be sure of the information about their planet and population dying. As to why they needed to kidnap the Xindi using the Guardian of Forever." She said calmly with her demeanor.

"I am just happy that history wasn't changed for when they had gone back into the past T' Pol, and why I panic at times thinking about it for when you had brought me back from the dead. It's taken me all this time to cope with the idea, along with the fact we are married, have a daughter Elizabeth with another child on the way." He smirk with placing his right hand on her stomach without asking permission.

"Very true Trip. However I am just happy that we are able to have another child for a human and Vulcan." She stated before realizing they were going to be late for the banquet.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

President Sone and his council members were standing at one of the several food tables discussing the Star Fleet members on the planet. "I will find out what Doctor Phlox and Doctor Elin have found out." He says to his top council member Bashir tasting one of the veggie trays on the table decorated by the staff.

He walks away to search for Doctor Phlox tasting the different trays extremely famished after spending most of the day in the coroner's bay searching for answers and finding them quickly. "Doctor Phlox can I speak with you? I am sorry to take you away from the food trays." President Sone says with pulling him away into a corner to ask his questions.

"No problem Mr. President, and besides I have been expecting you to know the complete truth. Even though you, your council and the government have been lying for the past year ever since your science personnel have found out about the build up of radiation from the ozone levels." Doctor Phlox put it point blank range for when it came to the truth.

Taking a moment to gather up his thoughts on the subject. "You're quite right Doctor Phlox. However is there anything we can do to stop it before everyone dies from the radiation poisoning?" He begged with his question searching his expression for the answer.

"The only thing I can and the Starfleet medical officers will try a number of therapy vaccines to help with those in worst conditions to survive longer. Meanwhile I suggest you speak with your council and military, to try and get those able off this planet and head to a planet in this system that will have the population survive longer than normal." Phlox said even though President Sone was confused trying to understand what he had said in the first place.

"I understand Doctor Phlox, however it's going to take some time to get everyone together to have all spacecrafts ready. And besides we will need to draw lots on who is going to leave first. Security will need to be extremely tight." He stated with anger in his voice.

"Starfleet and Captain Archer will be able to help right now, however it will be up to you, the council and most of all the military to control the situation. It's my job along with Doctor Elin to find the vaccine. Now if you will excuse me Mr. President, I need to finish up with my food before heading back to the Keepsake to begin working."

Captain Archer was talking to Science Officer T'Pol discussing the aspect of getting the sickened population off Demares.

"From what I have seen Captain, I have a feeling President Sone is going to have his hands full, along with trying to cope with the lies."

"I don't understand T'Pol?" Archer asked not understanding her meaning.

"Guilt Captain...He's not able to cope with it now knowing that his planet will be soon be dead as with his people. And why we need to help them as much as possible with trying to cope." T'Pol stated even though it's not their jobs.

"I will have to contact Starfleet and see if they can send a number of therapists to help, even though it's going to take maybe years for the emotional and mental, along with the physical scars to disappear." Archer was speaking from his heart for which T'Pol was able to understand. Especially since she had done the same with making the decision to bring back Commander Tucker through the Guardian of Forever.

"Sir, there is something I need to know. It's none of my business however..." She stopped talking..

"And what is that T'pol?" Archer came closer to his Vulcan Science Officer.

"Why did President Sone and Doctor Elin wait so long to contact Starfleet asking for help?" Placing her hands behind her back trying to calm herself.

"Again T'Pol, I believe it has something to do with guilt. Now if you will excuse me, I need to eat with my stomach is beginning to disown me." He joked, even though T'Pol wasn't able to understand it.


	28. Chapter 28

Vulcan and Human Keepsake

Chapter 28th

The next four days on Demares and the government was busy with letting the population knew about with over 100 plus space ships to leave the planet and head for the other planets in the solar system.

President Sone and the council had advised the population that lots were going to be drawn for certain families to be allowed to leave with the worst of the radiation poisoning. It wasn't an easy decision since the military will need to keep a tight control of the violence.

With help from Starfleet vessels in orbit and including the Keepsake. Captain Archer stayed on the planet surface as with T'Pol, Commander Tucker, Doctor Phlox and several medical personnel to help with injecting everyone with the radiation vaccine to help prolong their lives.

Starfleet Command as well was sending other vessels that was going to take a few weeks to arrive helping those that wouldn't be able to get off the planet and relocate them.

Looking up into the sky with the sun beginning to dropped over the mountain range. Captain Archer standing alone outside of the apartment complex. He was watching more of the spaceships take off with the population having packed up whatever possessions they were able to take with them.

Doctor Phlox came out onto the balcony searching for the captain to check on whether he was fine. "There you are Captain, are you alright?" He asked with looking out at the two ships heading up into the atmosphere.

"Sure Doc, I am just glad that we have been able to help somewhat with getting those off the planet and search for a new home. Your vaccine will certainly help in a big way." Archer said to have Phlox shaking his head.

"Not only me Captain, there were others involved as well. Thanks to President Sone and Doctor Elin for supporting us to help in a large way. I just hope that the vaccine will hold off the worst of the radiation systems."

"At least we will be able to go home soon after the Keepsake drops off the survivors to planet three in the solar system. By the way where is Commander Tucker and my Science officer T'Pol?"

"I believe they were spending quality time together as husband and wife Captain. They decided to travel the area spending time talking and other issues. T'Pol mention that her husband Commander Tucker was still having issues dealing with his feelings of being alive instead of dead." Doctor Phlox said with emotion for his race.

"I would of thought Trip could get his act together after what T'Pol had done to bring him back after five plus years. I guess that I was wrong that Commander Tucker is ready to break once again Doc?" Archer exclaimed with his statement trying to understand after everything they have been together.

"He was fine Captain until we started with this mission and the memories began to surface. From what I understand T'Pol is going to try her best to keep her husband in line from trying to self destruct in front of her eyes and their daughter Elizabeth. I will be sure to keep an close eye on the situation with Commander Tucker. I will need to go now and leave you to your privacy. I have a meeting with Doctor Elin to go over the results of a new improved vaccine."

Turning to face the doctor. "Good luck Phlox with the new vaccine." He stayed on the balcony to watch the sun move over the mountains while Phlox left for his meeting.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

T'pol and Commander Tucker had been walking for over an hour instead of using one of the air vehicles to get around. They needed to sit down to rest especially Commander Tucker. "Do you realize just how long we have been walking? My feet are killing me right me along with being hungry." He stated with a slight smile sitting on one of the many benches along the parks trail.

"I do Trip, and why we both need to rest before heading back to the hotel. I don't wish to get caught here in the dark with all essential power stations to be shut down soon. What would you like to talk about?" She asked sincerely with the question.

"Look T'Pol, I am fine. There is nothing to talk about accept to finish this mission and just go home to Earth to be with our daughter. It's the damn memories of what had happened to me had brought it to the surface. I am not going to break T'Pol, so please stop worrying about me as with everybody else!" He cried out with the statement to have his Vulcan wife backing off from him for the moment.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Author Notes: This is the final chapter for this story. Thanks for reading..**_

Human and Vulcan Keepsake

Chapter 29th

President Sone in his office across from the medical complex was getting his errands in order before heading on home. He and his family was schedule to be taking off in a week, along with the rest of the council. So far the vaccine has been working, though more of the population began to die from the radiation poisoning. This wasn't a good sign at all.

Meanwhile another ten more space ships located in the south western region of the planet will be headed off in a few hours. Starfleet vessels in orbit along with the Keepsake will be keeping track until the scanners aren't able to follow them any longer.

Captain Archer in his quarters resting when he heard Porthous crying in his bed. Getting up from his bunk, Archer bent down to lift his best pal onto the bunk to check him out. He wasn't able to find a thing with what might be wrong. Other than the fact Porthous was looking for attention.

"What's wrong buddy? You miss Suzanne as well?" Archer asked with patting the top of his head with his long ears flowing up and down.

He barked loudly to have his owner chuckle slightly. Placing him back on his bed and heading for his own. He turned down the lights to try and sleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Keepsake SICKBAY

Doctor Phlox finally had the chance to relax after putting together the second vaccine. Hopefully this time it will save further lives giving certain advance cases to live longer unlike now. Checking the computer terminal for the results, it had turned out that 98% more lives will be saved once everyone gets off the planet and into the solar system to search the other planets.

His stomach was beginning to disown him and needed to head for the mess hall on deck eight. Hopefully there will be someone he will be able to talk with. He headed out of sickbay towards the turbo elevator.

T'Pol and Commander Tucker were sitting inside the mess hall after resting. Commander Tucker was hungry having ordered his usual steak and potatoes, while T'Pol having her salad for now. They were talking when they saw Phlox walked talking to himself.

"Doc! Are you alright?" Commander Tucker needed to ask with placing a small piece of his steak into his mouth.

"I will be Commander when I eat something like everyone else on this freighter." He sounded crypted with his statement.

"I agree." Tucker announced with taking another bite of his steak.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A week later more Starfleet vessels arrived to help remove some of the population of the planet. Medical Personnel were at the max levels to help inject the population with the second vaccine injection. Results so far had been very promising.

This gave the other vessels first arrived weeks earlier to begin heading home back to Earth for reassignment mainly the KEEPSAKE.

Commander Tucker was most pleased when Captain Archer had given the announcement that the Keepsake was heading home.

All of the council members and including President Sone had sent a communications to Captain Archer telling him that the flight to planet 2, 3 and 4 were going well without any problems from the inhabitants on those planets.

It was going to take a long time for everyone to make adjustments, especially on a new home world. Captain Archer was very pleased with the results of the second vaccine, though radiation levels on Demares the main city of planet one had risen 30% with only a few of the military had stay behind along with those unable to leave with being extremely sick with radiation poisoning.

There were bodies throughout the city and the entire planet and nothing could be done. However those lucky enough were able to get off the planet.

On board the Keepsake...

Captain Archer had given the order to break order to head for the wormhole and home. Sitting up in his seat, he saw the face of Commander Tucker looking out at the viewscreen remembering the best of times.

While Science Officer T'Pol in place of T'Ling wanted to be on the bridge to watch the Keepsake leave orbit.

She and Commander Tucker would be counting the days for when they reach the wormhole. Even though Starfleet was going to have their hands full on how to keep their vessels in orbit around planet one. The death toll would be rising even if Starfleet is unable to save the remaining population.

"Commander Tucker, I will be in my cabin resting. I would like to get together with my command staff for dinner. Later everyone..." He announced with getting into the turbolift to head for his cabin and his best buddy.

LATER...

Dinner was a huge success. Though Captain Archer seem to feel that his friends Commander Tucker and T'Pol were holding back. Before leaving for their quarters. "Everything is going to be alright Commander Tucker." He said with T'Pol searching for an answer from her husband's features.

"I know Captain. I just need to let go of the past and begin living finally." He stated with moving out of the cabin with T'Pol following. Captain Archer smiled with moving over to Porthous to pat him on the back of his ears.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finale San Francisco, California

Commander Tucker and T'Pol were waiting for his parents to transport down from the orbital station with Elizabeth after receiving word that the Keepsake had arrived back into Earth's orbit.

They were very anxious to see their daughter after the classified mission. The transporter shimmer into existence with the forms of his parents and Elizabeth needing to run into her parents. However she was a proper little Vulcan girl when she walked over to her parents.

"Come here little one." Trip said to his daughter, while T'Pol raised her eyebrow at him.

"Daddy, I am not little." She stated with everyone chuckling including T'Pol slightly.

"Welcome home Son and T'pol. Your daughter has been chomping at the bit to get down here once we told her the news." Charlas said to his son and Vulcan wife...

The end


End file.
